Haunted
by WhItE RaBbIt101
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto get stuck in a house after an exhausting mission. The man in charge seems to be nice, but what is with the weird happenings and why can’t they seem to get out? Why is that man trying to kill Sasuke and Naruto and why does he loo
1. Chapter 1

Haunted

A/N: I know that I should be working on my other fan fic, but I am in such writer's block for that one it isn't even funny. So to keep everyone entertained I decided to write this story. I don't plan on it being that long, but I do know that the chapters will be pretty long. Well I hope that everyone enjoys this. The only thing is that if you recognize anything from any movies or anything, it just means that that was a good idea or something that's all! So don't sue me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything………so please don't sue me.

Summery: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto get stuck in a house after an exhausting mission. The man in charge seems to be nice, but what is with the weird happenings and why can't they seem to get out? Why is that man trying to kill Sasuke and Naruto and why does he looking at Sakura?

Chapter 1

Team 7 ran in the pouring rain trying to find some sort of shelter. Every now and then they would stop and catch their breath under a tree, but they couldn't stop to long. After all they were being hunted. This was their first mission without Kakashi and it went fine until the end where Naruto had to go and open his big mouth. To tell the truth no one was really quite sure what happened, all that they knew now was that they were running for their lives.

"Sasuke, we have to find someplace fast! If we don't I don't think that we will have to worry about the other nins." Sakura huffed as she followed her two comrades.

"Hpm…you really think that I want to be running around in the rain?" Sasuke said annoyance in his voice.

"I don't mind it." Naruto piped up with a happy smile, "After all a ninja shouldn't be bothered by the weather."

"Shut up Naruto! We are all tired, wet, and cold. And if it wasn't for you we probably wouldn't even be in this mess!" Sakura yelled at the blond fox.

"Well sorry…" Naruto said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Would both of you shut up. I think I see something over there." Sasuke said as he started to run to what looked like a light.

"A house! Finally a nice warm bath!" Sakura said as they reached the house. It wasn't really a house as more of a mansion, complete with gargoyles and everything.

"I wonder if they have ramen?" Naruto thought out loud as he looked at the large wooden door.

"You have a one track mind you know that?" Sakura said as she eyed the boy.

"So?"

"Forget it." Sakura sighed as she to looked at the door. "Lets just see if there is anyone home."

"Wait Sakura, it could be booby trapped." Sasuke said as he inspected the door.

"At this point I don't care. I am cold, tired, wet, and hungry. And if there is any chance that we can find a bit a comfort in this place then it is worth a try!" Sakura said as she grabbed the iron doorknocker and knocked a couple times.

After about five minutes of waiting Naruto exclaimed, "No ones coming. Lets just go in!"

"That's breaking and entering Naruto." Sakura scolded.

"So? They probably have food in there and I'm hungry!" Naruto said as he opened the door.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura I think that Naruto has the right idea here. After all I'm sure that whoever owns this place wouldn't mind if we just stayed till the rain stops." Sasuke said as he walked past her into the house. "Besides weren't you just complaining about the weather?"

Sakura quickly ran to catch up with Sasuke as she said, "Yeah, but I didn't think that would include doing this." Sakura said as she looked around.

"Relax Sakura, I bet they just didn't hear the door. Damn this place is dirty." Naruto said as he looked around.

"Watch your mouth Naruto." Sakura scolded, but she had to agree it was dirty. The house, or mansion would be a better word for it, was filthy. There were cobwebs here and there and Sakura could have sworn that she saw a rat run past them. There was a grand staircase that went up the stairs leading to what Sakura bet was an even dirtier hallway. (Think of the movie the Haunted Mansion for a better idea.)

"It looks like no one has lived here for years." Naruto commented as he looked at a suit of armor.

"True, but why would there be a western style house be in the middle of the woods in the first place?" Sakura asked as she gave Naruto a look that said don't touch anything.

"Now your wondering about this after you were the one who said that they didn't care and knocked on the door?" Sasuke asked as he eyed Sakura's shivering form.

"I told you I am tired, hungry, cold, and wet." Sakura said as she moved Naruto's hand away from the armor.

"Well in that case why don't you warm yourselves by the fire?" a voice said from a hall that separated the grand staircase in two. Lightning flashed reviling an old man in a butler's uniform. He held a candlestick with a little bit of light and looked to be close to one hundred years old.

'_What the crap? I didn't even feel his presence and I can't sense any chakra from him.' _Sasuke thought as he eyed the man. Glancing over to Sakura she seamed to notice this too, but just shook it off as the need to train more, while Naruto seemed to just not notice at all.

"Are you not cold or hungry? We have some food prepared." The man said as he looked at the teens, his voice was old and crackly but still held elegance in it.

"Food? Ok let's go!" Naruto said as followed the man who had started to walk away.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she watched them walk, Sasuke noticing a bit of fear in her voice.

"Well we might as well follow him. We can't let the dope get himself killed." Sasuke said as he started to follow them. Turning to Sakura he said, "Besides we can't go anywhere now the storm is only getting worse." Sakura smiled as she followed Sasuke down the hall.

&&&&&&&

When they reached the end of the hall they stopped in aw. There in the middle of the room was a table full of freshly prepared food in all forms. Behind the horizontally placed table was a fireplace that could fit almost the entire rookie nine and their senseis. There was still cobwebs everywhere and dirt, but it was somewhat cleaner, not much though.

"Don't just gawk please help yourselves." The old man said as he looked at the fox who was already at the table stuffing his face. "It seems that your friend already has."

"Naruto where are your manners?" Sakura scolded him as he turned to her, his face full of god knows what.

"Iwt goowd." He said with his mouth full.

"Your gross Naruto." Sakura sighed as she walked over to the table, Sasuke following behind her. "Tell me, were you expecting us or something?" Sakura asked the butler.

"What do you mean miss?" He asked as he pulled a chair out for her to sit down.

"All this food and there seems to be no one here but us." Sakura said as she sat down. Sasuke silently agreed as he sat down next to them.

"The master hasn't been feeling well so he doesn't come to dinner often, though I am sure that he will come down to welcome all of you." The butler answered as he pushed in Sakura's chair.

"When do you think he will come down? And would he be mad at us for intruding?" Sakura asked as she watched the butler walk to a doorway at the side of the room.

"I am sure he won't mind. Especially since we have a quite beautiful guest. I shall go call him miss…?"

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura finished for him a slight blush on her face.

"And who should I tell him are your two companions?" The butler asked as he looked at the sulking Uchiha and the Fox boy stuffing his face.

Swallowing his food Naruto said in his loud voice, "Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage of Kohana!"

The butler turned to Sasuke and waited for the prodigy to answer, "Sasuke Uchiha…and your name?"

"My name is Yates." He said as he turned and walked away leaving the trio to there food.

"I don't like him." Sasuke said, as he never moved his eyes from the doorway.

"Why? He seemed nice enough." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke.

"He gave you food of course you like him dope." Sasuke said as he started to eat. "What's wrong with you Sakura?"

"Hun?" Sakura said quickly looking up from her plate.

"You seemed to be in deep thought." Sasuke said picking up some sort of food eyeing it carefully.

Sakura smirked at him as she then looked down at her plate again. "I remembered that Yates is old English for Gatekeeper."

"Gatekeeper?" Sasuke asked as her looked at her.

"Yes…" Sakura said as she picked up some food for herself, "Why would his name be gatekeeper?" Sakura said a shiver running down her spine.

&&&&&&

"Master you have some guests." Yates said standing outside a wooden door.

"I do not wish to see them." A cold voice said from behind a door.

"There are two young lads and a young girl." Yates said.

"I don't care."

"The young girl has an angelic face and emerald green eyes."

"..."

"She also has striking pink hair, natural of course."

"… I do not feel like seeing them right now, please give them rooms for the night."

"Yes master." Yates said while walking away.

&&&&&

"I am so full." Naruto said as he sat back in his chair.

"You ate enough for five people, I would think that you would be full." Sakura exclaimed as she stared at Naruto.

"So? Your point is?" Naruto asked as Sakura sighed.

"I assume that you all found everything to your liking?" a voice asked from the side doorway catching everyone off guard. _'What the hell? I didn't even sense him!' _Sasuke thought as he looked at the man.

"It was wonderful." Sakura said a small smile on her lips, but Sasuke could tell that it was forced.

"That is good to know. Now if you would like I will show you to your rooms." Yates said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Cool free food and a place to sleep!" Naruto said earning him a slap on the back of the head. "Ow, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto where are your manners?" Sakura scolded the blond then turning to Yates she said, "You have already done so much for us you don't have to give us lodging too." Sakura said with a small bow.

"But you can't leave." Yates said earning him a shocked expression from Naruto and Sakura while he got a death glare from Sasuke.

"What do you mean we can't leave?" Sasuke asked his voice dark and threatening.

"The storm has flooded the river. It just isn't save to travel." Yates said as he gestured to the window next to the fireplace showing that the river had indeed overflowed and going out in it would be suicide.

"Oh, we thank you. How can repay you for your kindness?" Sakura asked as they walked backing into the mine entranceway to go up the stairs.

"There need not be payment." Yates said as they walked.

"But there must be something? We would feel guilty accepting all this without giving you something in return." Sakura said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Nothing comes to mind, but if the master thinks of something then I will inform you my lady." Yates said reaching a door he stopped saying, "This will be the blond gentleman's room." Yates opened the door to revile a red velvet themed room. Everything was gold and red making it look regal, the exact opposite of the blond.

"Holy shit, check this place out! Am I allowed to touch anything?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room.

"Naruto watch your language!" Sakura scolded hitting him on the head again.

"It is quite alright, I have also set up some sleeping clothes. Feel free to hang your wet ones in the bathroom to dry too." Yates said as he then walked down the hall a little bit stopping at anther door. Opening it he said, "this one is for the other gentleman and…" Yates then walked a little bit more down the hall stopping at another door. "This one is for the lady." Yates opened the door and then bowed. "Give a call if you need anything." Yates said as he walked away.

Sakura walked past Sasuke's room to her own seeing that both had the same theme as Naruto's. Walking into her room Sakura sighed as she closed the door behind her, quickly wishing a good night to her teammates before she closed the door all the way. After that she walked up to the bed and picked up the nightgown that had been left for her. It was a beautifully made out of white silk with flowers embroidered at the low neck line leading up to spaghetti straps. It looked more like a dress then a nightgown and when Sakura slipped it on she had to admit that she felt more like a princess then anything.

Sakura walked into the bathroom that was attached to her room. It was like the bedroom, but instead of red and gold it was silver and blue. _'Reminds me of Sasuke.'_ Sakura thought as she hung up her other cloths, _'I know that he likes these colors…' _Sakura sighed as she walked back into the bedroom in time to hear a knock on the door.

Sakura quickly grabbed the white silk robe that went over the nightgown and walked to the door.

Opening it she sighed, "What is it Naruto?"

"Sasuke says that he needs to talk to us privately." Naruto answered. He was wearing orange silk pajamas and robe with what looked like naruto embroidered on the edges. (A/N: Naruto is also the fish flakes that are found in ramen)

"Ok." Sakura said as she followed him to Sasuke's room deciding not to ask about the outfit. When they walked in they saw Sasuke sitting on the edge of his bed with his head resting on his hands. He too was wearing silk pajamas, but his were dark blue and his rope was a black that was as dark as his eyes. The edges of the pajamas and robe were both silver without any embroidery. "What's up Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she and Naruto walked into the room, Naruto closing the door behind them.

"I don't like this place." Sasuke said as Sakura took a seat in a chair by the window and Naruto leaned against a wall.

"_That's_ why you made us get up while we could be sleeping nice and soundly in bed!" Naruto exclaimed giving Sasuke a look that could kill at the same time.

"Not just that but did either of you get the feeling that you were being watched, but sensed no chakra?" Sasuke asked as he eyed his two teammates.

"Now that you mention it I did, but every time that I looked to see I saw no one." Sakura said as rested her head down on her hand in a thinking pose.

"I really didn't notice anything, but every now and then I got a chill like there was someone there, but no one was." Naruto answered as he sat down in a chair by the wall.

"And did either of you notice anything strange about that Yates person?" Sasuke asked his teammates.

"He gave me the creeps, there was something about him that I just couldn't place." Naruto said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I didn't sense his chakra, even when he was with us it seemed like he just didn't have any chakra." Sakura said wrapping her arms around her showing that she was nervous.

"So I'm not the only one." Sasuke sighed as he moved his hands form his face. "I don't know how long we will be here, but at the first chance that we get we should leave. There is something about this place that is unsettling."

"It's almost as if the walls themselves are watching us." Sakura said as she stood and looked out the window. "I wish that it would stop raining, and I don't like this tree." Sakura said as she watched a dead tree sway back and forth in front of the window.

"What's wrong with the tree?" Naruto asked as he looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"It's like it's going to come alive and grab you or something." Sakura said as she took a step back her grip on her arms tightening a little, turning to the boys she put a hand behind her head and giggled nervously, "hahah, I'm just paranoid now."

"It's ok Sakura, this house gives all of us the creeps." Naruto said as Sakura walked over to her friends. "We should get some sleep." Naruto said as he waked to the door.

"Be careful we don't know what we are up against." Sasuke said as he too stood up.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Naruto said trying to reassure every thing was ok.

"Or it could be something life threatening." Sasuke said taking a step closer to Naruto.

"What you think that it could be the bogyman?" Naruto teased.

"I don't know what it could be, all I am saying is that we should be careful." Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto and whispered so quietly that only Naruto could hear, "Now shut up dope. You're scaring Sakura." Naruto took a quick glance to see that Sakura was indeed frightened. She had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other by her mouth that was quivering ever so slightly.

"Well good night Sasuke, Sakura." Naruto said as he walked out to his room.

"Good night Naruto." Sakura said as Sasuke hmphed. "Sasuke, do you really think that there is something?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke.

"I don't know, why are you scared?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face already knowing the answer.

"N-no! I am not scared! I am a shinobi, why would I be afraid?" Sakura asked.

"No reason." Sasuke said as Sakura started to walk to the door. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura asked as she stopped at the door.

"Be careful ok? We don't know what's going on."

"Ok, I will be." Sakura said as she smiled at him then walked to her own room.

When she left Sasuke whispered out loud to himself, "Be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

&&&&&

Sakura lay asleep in bed not really noticing a shadowy figure standing over her. _'She's beautiful…and she looks so much like her'_ he thought as he gently moved a stray piece of hair from her face.

"I take it that you like her master." Yates stated from by the door of giant bedroom.

"She looks like her." The figure started never moving his gaze from Sakura.

"Do you think that it is our dear Emma come back to us?" Yates asked watching his master.

"It could be, but I don't think so."

"Why not?" Yates expression didn't show any confusion, but there was a hint of it in his voice.

"Emma is gone forever…"

"Though what about this girl?"

"She looks so much like her…" there was a tint of sadness in the figures voice as his hand went out gently rub Sakura's cheek, making her moan slightly.

"You can keep her if you like my master." Yates said causing his master to look at him showing blood red glowing eyes with out any pupils.

"Yes…" His gaze seemed to soften as he looked back at Sakura, "I think I will…I know that she isn't her, but she might fill the emptiness that I feel." His voice was just above a whisper making Yates strain to hear.

"Then should I set up a more appropriate room for her?"

"No…she will stay with me…in my room…"

"If that is what you wish sir."

Yates turned to walk out of the room when he heard his master say, "Oh and have some appropriate gifts for her ready for when she awakes in the morning."

"Yes sir..." Yates said as he walked out of the room. The master turned to look back at the sleeping flower his gaze softened again as he looked at her, his hand once again brushing across her face.

"Soon…" he whispered bending down over her, the only other sound heard in the room was the storm outside. "I will have you…" He whispered as he gently kissed Sakura's forehead. Lighting crashed lighting up the whole room causing Sakura to awake in a cold sweat. Looking around her she saw no one, "That's weird…I thought that I felt something…" she whispered as she heard the thunder outside causing her to jump. "I'm loosing it. I seriously am." Sakura said as she got out of bed. Grabbing her robe she ran out into the hall to Sasuke's room and knocked.

When no one answered she knocked again, this time a little louder. But still no one came to the door. By now Sakura's heart was beating faster then she thought possible as she stood outside of Sasuke's door. Sakura knocked one more time to still hear nothing when she managed to whisper out a, "Sasuke?" trying as hard as she could to keep her voice from cracking, but not really succeeding.

After a minute or so she knocked again, calling his name out a bit louder, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. This time the door opened to find a half awake Sasuke, his hair was messier then normal, and he didn't bother with his robe.

"Sakura? What the hell are you-" Sasuke never finished his sentence as Sakura grabbed the front of his pajamas burying her face in his chest. "Sakura?"

"I'm scared…" Sakura whispered, never looking up at him.

Sasuke took a deep sigh then said, "Alright come on." Sasuke allowed her in closing the door behind her then led her to the bed. Sitting them both down on the edge he asked, "What exactly are you scared about?"

"I don't know…" Sakura said looking down at her lap.

"You don't know?" Sasuke restated a sweat drop appearing on his head. "Well do you have an idea? Is it the storm or what?"

"I don't know." Sakura said getting up she walked a couple feet from him, her back facing him. Placing her arms around herself she said. "I had this crazy dream." Sasuke said nothing waiting for her to continue. "Well there were two men. One seemed to be the leader or something because the other kept calling him master. Anyway they were talking about a girl that they used to know…from how they talked about her I'm guessing that she died. And then they kept talking about me…I don't know how I knew it was me but I did! I don't remember what they said, but I do remember the master saying something about how I look like her." Sakura said facing down at the ground.

"What's so bad about that dream?" Sasuke asked her.

"That wasn't that bad, kind of freaky but it was what the master person said after that."

"What did he say?"

"I remember his exacter words were 'Soon…I will have you' Then I swore that I felt something on my forehead, but when I woke up I saw nothing…There was nothing, but I had this feeling that something had been there." She turned around to face Sasuke tears threatening to fall. "I'm loosing it aren't I?"

"I don't think so. We are trained to detect presences even when we are asleep, and the fact that while we were awake we barely noticed that Yates person. Then there is that weird feeling that we are getting from the house its self. It's very possible that there could have been something." Sasuke said resting his head in his hands in his normal thinking position.

"But it was gone by the time that I awoke? How could something move that fast, or was it even there?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke for an answer. "Sasuke…I'm scared, I have a feeling that something really bad is going to happen to us. And you know that I am usually right about this stuff! I mean don't you think that it's weird that we haven't seen anyone but that Yates man and that we didn't even sense his chakra till he was right behind us. Plus the fact that his chakra is so weak he shouldn't be able to even walk!"

"I don't know…we'll leave in the morning. It would be suicide to leave now." Sasuke said looking out the window.

"You right… but I…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she looked at the floor again.

"You can stay here for the night if you want." Sasuke said.

"What?"

"I said that you could stay here if you would like, I don't trust anything in this place." Sasuke answered.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she walked over to the other side of the king size bed. Crawling she sighed.

"What's wrong now?" Sasuke asked her.

"Nothing…do you think that Naruto will be alright by himself?"

"Pretty sure he will." Sasuke said as he crawled into the bed too. "He has Kyuubi, I doubt it would let anything too bad happen to its vessel."

"True, but do you have to state it like that?" Sakura asked as she turned to him.

"I say it like it is." Sasuke replied as he turned so that his back was facing her.

"Meanie." Sakura huffed.

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You heard what I said." Sakura said sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No one has called me that since we were 7." Sasuke said with a sweat drop.

"But it fits you so well."

"You have got to be kidding." By this time Sasuke was to sitting up, but looking at Sakura like she was crazy.

"Nope!" Sakura said pouting like a little child.

"You are insane." Sasuke said laying back down, a small smirk on his face.

"Take that back!" Sakura almost yelled as she glared at Sasuke.

"Why should I? It's the truth."

"I'm warning you!" Sakura said her glare darkening.

"Why? Psycho." Sasuke smirked.

"That's it!" Sakura said as she tackled him, trying to pin him to the bed. Sasuke fought back and pushed her onto her back; her hands pinned on either side of her. "Get off."

"Why? I know that if I let go you will probably attack me again." Sasuke said earning him a playful pout from the cherry blossom under him. Sasuke's gaze immediately softened as he looked at her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as his head got a little closer to hers, causing Sakura's eyes to start to close as she moved her head up towards his.

"Shh…don't speak." Sasuke said as he claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. Sakura immediately responded to him kissing him back with as much passion as he was kissing her. Shyly Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lip silently asking for entrance. Sakura obliged as she opened her mouth for him. When they ran out of air Sasuke gently pulled away from her looking into her half closed eyes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered looking up at into his eyes, "I love you."

Sasuke looked at her his lips curving into a small smile as he said, "I love you too." Moving his arms from her wrists to her waist he pulled her up with him as he sat up, his lips never moving from hers. When they separated Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's chest, her arms going around him hugging him close as if to never let him go.

"And will you still love me when we leave in the morning?" Sakura asked, Sasuke's hold on her tightened as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Of course, I promise that I will never stop loving you or leave you. I will protect you for as long as I live." Sakura looked up at him her eyes wide.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise, and you know that I never break my promises." Sasuke gently smiled as he looked down at her. Sakura smiled making Sasuke's heart skip a beat as he looked at her. Taking her into his arms again he pulled them down to the bed again. "We should get to sleep." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"Yeah…" Sakura answered, her voice was muffled in Sasuke's chest as he held her in a protective embrace.

As they lay there they didn't hear a cold voice whisper, "You will die…what I want I get and I want her…" The storm seemed to get louder and the rain seemed to fall faster as red eyes stared at the two lovers. But when a flash of lightning lit up the room there was nothing there.


	2. Chapter 2

Haunted

A/N: This story is really fun and I hope to get at least half of it up by Halloween. I'm just in that mood. I hope that everyone is linking this and I am sorry if any parts of this are confusing. Anyway R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything………so please don't sue me.

Summery: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto get stuck in a house after an exhausting mission. The man in charge seems to be nice, but what is with the weird happenings and why can't they seem to get out? Why is that man trying to kill Sasuke and Naruto and why does he looking at Sakura?

Chapter 2

Sasuke heard some sort of noise as he slept. Waking up he opened one eye seeing nothing there. He slowly sat up looking around him only to see that the noise was coming from a tree branch scraping the window. _'Your getting paranoid Sasuke. It's a tree, a old dead tree that hasn't been trimmed in years.'_ Sasuke sighed as he looked down at Sakura still sleeping soundly next to him. As he was about to lie back down he head it again. _'What the hell is that? It sounds like something scratching wood or something. Well not even a scratching, more like a clawing.' _Sasuke thought as he got out of the bed. Not even a step from the bed there was a giant bang on the wall from outside the room, like someone trying to get in.

Sakura awoke with a start at the noise. "What was that?" She asked as she looked around.

"I have no idea." Sasuke answered slowly moving back to where Sakura was. Just then there was another one a little louder this time. Followed by a series of loud bangs and scratching on the wall.

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed as she scooted away from the wall towards the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't waist anytime in pulling her close to him as the sound suddenly moved from wall opposite from the door to the wall with the door. "This isn't a genjutsu" Sakura whispered her eyes wide with fear.

"I know…" Sasuke answered his grip on Sakura tightening as he watched the door. Suddenly the noises stopped and everything was quiet.

"Is it over?" Sakura asked her eyes never moving from the door.

"I don't think so…" Sasuke whispered back to her.

"What the hell is going on?" it came out no more then a whisper from Sakura, fear flowing from her voice.

"I have no idea." The prodigy admitted. Just then the door handle began to jiggle as if trying to be opened.

"Is the door looked?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…" Sasuke answered his grip on Sakura tightening again.

"Sasuke teme…Sakura chan… are you two in there?!" a voice from outside the door asked.

"Oh thank god!" Sakura exclaimed as she and Sasuke hurried to the door. Sasuke opened it finding Naruto in a position that looked like he was about to break it down.

"Hey you two are alive! I thought something happened to you two." Naruto said as Sakura hugged Naruto. "Why do you two look like you've seen a ghost."

"You mean that you didn't hear it?" Sasuke asked as Sakura moved away from Naruto.

"Hear what?" Naruto asked looking at his two best friends.

"That banging and scratching. Actually it was more like clawing then scratching, but didn't you hear it?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, I didn't hear anything." Naruto answered looking at his two friends as if they were crazy.

"Sasuke what's going on?" Sakura asked as she turned to him.

"I have no idea…but I think that we should get out of hear now!" Sasuke answered. "Naruto, Sakura go get your things we are leaving now!"

"But Sasuke it's in the middle of the night and there is that storm outside!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I would rather be out in that storm then spend one more minute in this house." Sasuke answered then turning to Sakura he asked, "Are you coming?"

"Of course." Sakura answered turning to go to her room.

"Of course she would side with you." Naruto said in a pouting fashion.

"Shut up and do it Naruto." Sakura answered walking into her room, leaving the door open. "What the hell!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed making Sasuke and Naruto stop mid argument.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he came to the entrance of the door. Right before he could enter the door suddenly closed. "Sakura…Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he tried to get the door to open.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried from the other side trying as hard as she could to get the door to open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed on the door.

"What happened?" Naruto asked walking up to Sasuke.

"The door just closed by it's self and it won't open." Sasuke answered as he steped away from the door. "Sakura stand back from the door."

"Ok." Sasuke heard the desperation in her voice as she answered, making him even more pissed off.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked when he heard a muffled yeah he summoned all his chakra to his foot and kicked the door. There was enough force in that kick that it would have created a hole in a cement wall, but it didn't even make a dent in the door. "What the hell?" Sasuke said looking at the door in disbelieve.

"You can not open the door." A voice said. Turning around quickly Sasuke and Naruto saw Yates standing there.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Naruto asked shocked. "And why can't we get Sakura out?"

"She has been chosen." Yates answered him. "Don't worry no harm will come to her. But you two are a different story."

"What the crap is going on?" Naruto said taking a step back.

"You really think that you can defeat us?" Sasuke asked as his eyes went down into a death glare.

"I would run if I were you." Yates said.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Just then all the suits of armor in the hallway moved off of their podiums and took a step towards Naruto and Sasuke. All of them had axes or swords and were in a position to kill. "Shit." Naruto said as one took a swing at him, Naruto barley dodging it.

"Run Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed the blond by the collar and started to run.

"Why Sasuke we can take them?"

"There is nobody in the armor you idiot. They are moving by themselves and this is obviously not a genjutsu!" Sasuke yelled as they ran.

Meanwhile Sakura was listening what they were saying from the safety of her room. _'What's going on out there?'_ She thought when she heard Sasuke yell at Naruto to run. After a moment or so the door opened reviling Yates.

"What is going on? What did you do to Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura yelled at him as he took a couple steps towards her making her take a couple back. "What do you want with me? Don't come any closer, I warn you! I am a kunoichi from Kohana!"

"Did you see what was left for you?" he asked not seeming fazed by her words. Sakura turned her head to see a beautiful dress. (Think late 18th century really early 19th century America) It was white with blue and silver embroidery everywhere, clearly hand sewn. The whole front had what looked like little pearls embroidered on the top and sleeves. "This is a gift from the master, he would like to see you wear it tonight."

"Why…what do you want with me?" Sakura asked her voice clearly trying to hide her fright.

"If you don't do as your told do you really think that your friends will live?" Sakura didn't answer as her eyes went wide. "That's what I thought, now please get dressed. I will be back for you in a couple minutes." The moment his back was turned Sakura attacked, but instead of hitting him she went right threw him and fell on the ground. "That won't work miss. For you see I am already dead." Without another word he left the shocked Sakura on the ground.

&&&&&&

"Great Sasuke now were lost." Naruto said as they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Shut up dope. It looks like we are in the green house." Sasuke said as he looked around the room. It was actually more of jungle then a green house making it so that you couldn't walk two feet without a plant in your way.

"Hey what's that?" Naruto asked as they walked into an opening. In the middle of the little clearing was an old dead tree. "Why do they have a dead tree in the middle of this place?"

"Who knows…" Sasuke said as he walked up to the tree. In front of it was a golden sign.

"What's it say?" Naruto asked looking over Sasuke's shoulder to see it. "Oh man I can't read it. It's in another langue. If Sakura were here I am sure that she could read it no problem."

"It says: dedicated to my dear Emma, may our lover forever bloom and our sins be forever forgotten. May we find a place where we belong together and share a life of harmony. May you be able to forgive me…" Sasuke read, when he finished he looked up at the tree. "It must have died a while ago. This thing doesn't look like it's bloomed in years."

"I wonder what happened to who wrote that." Naruto said as he too looked at the tree.

"It doesn't matter. We have to get Sakura and leave this place as soon as possible." Sasuke said as he walked past Naruto towards the other side of the room looking for an escape. Finding another door he said, "Come on."

"I know it your gonna get us killed." Naruto said as he followed Sasuke.

"Shut up."

&&&&&

Sakura stood in her room in the dress making it look like she was an angel fallen from heaven. She also had her hair up into a complicated bun with a white flower in it.

"Please follow me." Yates said from the door. Sakura just nodded and did as she was told, after all she didn't want anything to happen to Sasuke or Naruto. Sakura followed Yates to what looked like a giant ballroom, once again fallowing the theme of gold and red. Sakura would have been more amazed by it except for the fact that she was too worried about her comrades. "The master will be with you in a moment." Yates said leaving her in the middle of the room.

Sakura nodded as she stood there. When Yates left the room she decided to make a run for it, but stopped when she ran into a chest. Looking up she found herself looking into blood red eyes with a tint of yellow. Silver hair with black roots framed his face as he looked down at her. His looks rivaled Sasuke's but there was something about him that told Sakura to run for her life that was really freaking her out.

Gaining up her courage she spoke, "You must be this so called master that Yates was talking about." Her voice was strong and she didn't let out any of the fear that this man was putting into her out.

"You look beautiful in that dress." his voice was cold and calm yet commanding as he spoke.

"Don't try to change the subject! Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"I am indeed the master of the house. And I only want one thing." He said as he held his hand out for her.

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Happiness."

"I don't follow."

"Come let me show you." He said while still holding his arm out for her.

"I don't go anywhere with anyone who's name I don't know." Sakura answered.

"My name is Raidon Motsumishi." He answered.

"Why does your first name mean Thunder God, Raidon san?"

"You may just call me Raidon."

"Ok _Raidon_, but why is it?"

"Why does your name mean cherry blossom?" He asked a smirk on his face. "It was just the name that you were given at birth. Now come you would like to know the answer to your question would you not?" He asked while extending his arm for her again. Curiosity getting the better of her Sakura nodded her head and allowed him to lead her towards the exit of the room.

"So…" Sakura encouraged.

"Do you believe in vampires?" Raidon asked.

"Not really…why do you ask?"

&&&&&

"That's it Uchiha! We are even more lost then before! And they said that you are a prodigy. One of the best in Kohana, a shinobi among shinobi! That's a load of crap!" Naruto exclaimed as they entered a dinning room.

"Oh shut up dope. Like you know where we are." Sasuke countered.

"I bet that I could have." Naruto said, as he was about to pull out a chair to sit on when it moved. "What the crap!"

"What now what Naruto?" an annoyed Sasuke asked.

"The chair just moved."

"What do you mean that it moved?"

"It moved!"

"How did it move?" Sasuke was now getting ticked off. There he was in the middle of a dinning room with an idiot claiming that chairs were moving and Sakura was somewhere where he couldn't protect her. Yep he was pissed off.

"I was standing here and the chair was right here." Naruto said as he moved from where he was standing to where the chair had been. "Then the chair moved right there!" He exclaimed pointing to where the chair was now. "And it did this all by it's self."

"Are you sure that this isn't any genjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Positive!"

"This is just getting weirder and weirder." Sasuke said as they walked into the next room. Once they turned the corner Sasuke stopped and stared at the end of the hall.

"What are you look-…" Naruto didn't finish talking as he looked at what Sasuke was staring at. There at the end of the hall was a portrait of a beautiful girl in a light pink dress. Her hair rivaled her dress and was pulled into a bun with roses, while her emerald eyes were looking strait at the two boys. Her expression was a light smile seeming to not have a care in the world. "It's…" Naruto started.

"Sakura" Sasuke finished in no more then a whisper.

&&&&&

"So let me get this strait." Sakura started as she walked with Raidon. "Your family has owned this mansion for hundreds of years and have always feared vampires."

"That is correct. They believed that vampires were real and from hell."

"How dose this deal with your happiness?" Sakura asked as they waked down a hall.

"All in good time." Raidon answered Sakura. Lightening struck outside lighting up the hall for a second. The entire left side of the hall was floor to ceiling windows over looking a cliff. "You see the family didn't know that the thing that they feared the most was among them. One member of there own family was indeed a vampire."

"How did that happen?"

"He was born a human, but one night someone broke into the house. The family member had only been a boy at the time and for some reason was the only one that had heard the intruder. When he went downstairs he saw the intruder sucking on the neck of one of the maids. When it looked up from the maid the boy saw glowing red eyes, indicating that it was indeed a vampire. Well the vampire let the maid drop to the floor and walked up to the boy. He then told the boy that if the boy ever said anything about what happened that night he would be the next to die.

"The next thing that the boy knew was that he was in his own bed and it was morning. Brushing it off as just a dream he overheard his parents talking about how one of the maids was missing. This only scared the boy and he decided not to tell anyone. As time went on he found that he hated the sun, red was a color that he really liked, and he loved the taste of blood. It wasn't until one day when he heard another noise and whet to check on it that he discovered that he was indeed a vampire."

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked.

"When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found that a maid had tripped and cut herself. The site of her blood entranced him and he couldn't stop himself. He went over to her and taking the hand that had the cut he put it to his mouth and bit down. His other hand was covering her mouth so that no one would hear her scream. After he bit he started to suck drawing out her blood. He didn't stop there, after he drank from her hand he bit her neck and drank as much as he could. By the time that he was done with her she was dead and he was satisfied with himself.

"After that night he would go and find himself a new victim. He started to sleep during the days and his parents started to worry. By the time he realized what was happening to him it was to late. He was a full vampire. He still didn't know what that vampire had done to him years ago, but what ever it was had now made him a full-fledged vampire. By the time he reached 18 his parents were about to give up on him. That was until she came."

"She?"

"She was a beauty upon beauties. The only thing that rivaled her beauty was her heart and she stole his. She changed him for the better and after getting to know each other he fell head over heels in love with her. The only problem was that she was in love with his brother and his brother for her. Their love for each other was strong, but a vampire's jealousy was stronger. You see a vampire gets what it wants and it wanted her."

"So what did he do?"

"One night he took his brother out for a walk and killed him. Drank him dry and then left him at the entrance to this mansion. When Emma, that was her name, found out about this she was heart broken and whet to the vampire for comfort. Of course this is what he had been planning form the beginning and comforted her the best that he could. Another year passed and his feelings for her only grew, but as fate would have it she found him on one of his nightly feedings. He was drinking from another maid when Emma had ironically gone downstairs for a midnight snack. When she found out about him she realized that it was he who had killed her love and ran."

Raidon and Sakura walked into the green house and when they reached the middle with the dead tree Raidon continued his story.

"He found her right here with a knife threw her heart, self inflicted. So in her memory he planted this tree in this spot. Then in his grief he killed every single member of his family and everyone who worked for them."

Sakura walked with Raidon threw a door that lead down another hallway; this one didn't have any windows. The walls were red and had candles lighting the way just barely.

"There he lived in his solitude and anguish with only one person that he chose to keep alive."

"I don't understand how that could be? You said that this was about a hundred years ago. And how dose this have to do with your happiness and how do I fit in here?" Sakura demanded.

"Here." He said as they turned another corner. There at the end of the hall was the same picture that Sasuke and Naruto had seen earlier. "This is Emma…the girl that I loved more then life its self." Raidon said as Sakura stared at the picture in a cross between shock and horror.


	3. Chapter 3

Haunted

A/N: I know that this chapter is another short one, I'm sorry. And I know that it is a bit late, but things came up. So without having you wait any longer here is the next chapter! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything………so please don't sue me.

Summery: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto get stuck in a house after an exhausting mission. The man in charge seems to be nice, but what is with the weird happenings and why can't they seem to get out? Why is that man trying to kill Sasuke and Naruto and why does he looking at Sakura?

Chapter 3

"Here." He said as they turned another corner. There at the end of the hall was the same picture that Sasuke and Naruto had seen earlier. "This is Emma…the girl that I loved more then life its self." Raidon said as Sakura stared at the picture in a cross between shock and horror.

"It's me…" Sakura whispered staring at the picture, to shocked to do anything else.

"Now you know why I don't want you to leave." Raidon said as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder slowly moving up her neck.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura yelled as she took a couple steps back. "I am not her! No matter how much alike we look I am not her and I never will be!"

"I know that. But you are the closest thing that I have to her and I will keep you." His eyes darkened a little as he spoke making Sakura shiver.

"Even if it is against my will?"

"I don't care. I have been lonely for so many years and you are the first chance that I have at happiness. I will not let you get away!" Raidon's voice rose as he spoke making Sakura take another step back.

"I don't even know you! I mean we just met how can you say that I will make you happy. We don't know each other at all! And besides that I am already in love." Sakura had both hands at her chest reminding herself of how Hinata used to act, and Sakura could have sworn that she was trembling.

"That didn't stop me before, do you think that it will stop me now?" Sakura could tell that he was getting mad at her now. His voice was still calm yet it had a tone to it that frightened her.

"Your insane…" Sakura whispered as she backed up farther.

"That's one of the things that my family told me right before I killed them." Raidon said taking a step closer to Sakura.

"Get away from me." Sakura wished that she didn't sound so weak as she spoke, but she couldn't help it.

"Come here." Raidon said as he held out his hand for her.

"No. GET AWAY!" Sakura screamed as she ran.

"You really think that you can get away from me my flower?" Raidon asked as she ran. Sakura didn't turn around to look at the amused gleam in his eyes as she ran. _'I am so weak, but…Oh god I don't care how this is making me look. I have to get out of here!'_ Sakura thought as she ran. _'Sasuke where are you? Please help me!'_

&&&&&

Sasuke and Naruto were running when Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm saying, "We have to stop to catch our breaths. If we continue on at this pace we won't have any energy to help her when we reach her." Naruto huffed hunched over with his hands on his knees.

"You're a ninja, this shouldn't tire you out Naruto." Sasuke said as he looked around.

"You know what. Not all of us spent time with Orochimaru training till you are practically dead and then still training! Just give me a minute ok? Besides it looks like we are just going in circles." Naruto had a point Sasuke noticed a little while ago that they had been somehow ending up in the same rooms. They would purposely make a different turn or something but they always ended up back at the green house. It was as if the house were confusing them purposely.

"Fine. But I know that we are close." Sasuke said walking up to a door that they hadn't tried yet he attempted to open the door, but to no success.

"Sasuke I think something is trying to keep us away from Sakura." Naruto said from his new spot on the ground, leaning against a random tree on the side of the clearing.

"No shit Naruto you think?" Sasuke snapped back.

"You don't have to be a bastard about it. I was just saying what I thought. By the way why would someone want Sakura?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"You really are an idiot. You know that?"

"It's just that they are keeping us away from her and they have that picture of her."

"Naruto you have reached a new level of stupidity." Sasuke said.

"Ok then you tell me mister know it all." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"The girl in the picture was Emma." Sasuke said as he kicked the door, but it still didn't open.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"There was a name at the bottom of the picture that said Emma." Sasuke answered as he stepped back from the door. "My guess is that the same man who wrote made that memorial by with the tree was in love with her and since she died he now wants Sakura to take her place." Sasuke said looking for a new open door.

"You suck you know that?" Naruto said as he pouted like a little child.

"Whatever now get up and help me find a way out of here." Sasuke said still looking for a new exit.

"OK, ok…jeeze you're so bossy." Naruto mumbled standing up. When he tried to take a step he noticed that there was a vine around his ankle. _'That's funny when did that get there?' _He thought as he bent down to take it off but realized that the more he tried to pull at it the more it tightened around his ankle. _'What the hell…_' "Hey Sasuke do you have a kunai?"

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke asked trying another door.

"There is this little vine thingy stuck on my leg, and I can't get it off."

"You're such a looser." Sasuke said as he went over and broke the vine with his bear strength. When it broke a scream emanated throughout the room.

"What was that?" Naruto asked looking around to see all the trees started to shake.

"I have no idea." Sasuke answered standing up and looking around. Just as quickly as it started everything stopped. "What is going on?"

"AAAIIIEEE!" Naruto screamed jumping out of the way just in time as a giant vine came out of the foliage attacking them. "What the crap!" Naruto yelled as another one came at them.

"Shit…" Sasuke said as he dodged. Unfortunately for both of them another vine came from behind them knocking both to the ground. Sasuke landed on his feet and with in a split second jumped into the air while Naruto landed on his butt with a thud. "Naruto take cover!" Sasuke yelled while performing a couple hand signs. "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled barely giving Naruto enough time to hide.

While Sasuke landed Naruto yelled, "What the hell we you trying to do? Barb-a-q me!" pushing off some burnt plants Naruto stood up.

"Your alive and it worked didn't it?" Sasuke said as he walked to one of the now burnt open doors. "Come on, we have already wasted enough time here. By the way you scream like a girl."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled. When Sasuke walked threw the door and into the hallway he heard someone screaming.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said as he took off in a run leaving Naruto trying to catch up.

&&&&&

"No get away from me!" Sakura yelled as she ran only to come to a dead end. "Crap…" Sakura whispered as she turned around to face Raidon. "Take one step closer and I will kick your ass!" Sakura threatened earning her a laugh.

"You really are cute you know that?" he said as he took another step closer to her.

"I mean it! And besides if I don't then I am sure that Sasuke will! In fact he won't only kick your ass, but burn it and destroy it so badly that you will wish that you were never born!" Sakura spat at him only to have him start laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You really think that a mortal like him will defeat me?"

"And why wouldn't he? Sasuke Uchiha is the best shinobi on all of Kohana!" Sakura said pride in every word she said.

"You area foolish girl…and what makes you believe that he will come for you?"

"Because I love him and he loves me! And nothing that you do or say will change that fact!" Sakura yelled. In the blink of an eye he was right in front of her with both of his arms on the wall so that she couldn't escape. "Wha-" Was that Sakura could get out.

"You really think that will stop me? I told you before that nothing stops me from getting what I want, and I want you." His voice was low and seductive ad mouth inched closer to hers.

"Well to bad! I don't want to be with you!" Sakura yelled as she summoned all of her chakra to her arms and hit him. "What?" Sakura said looking up at him. His face expression hadn't changed at all as he looked at her with his lust filled eyes. "You should be dead. There was enough power to kill a man in that." Sakura whispered.

"I told you, I am a vampire and I won't be killed that easily." He whispered as he claimed her mouth. Sakura's eyes went wide and fought back. She pushed against his chest as her eyes squeezed shut trying to block out what was happening. This only earned her him trying to pry her mouth open with his tongue. Sakura refused as hard as she could but he some how pried it open, muffling her cries of no. When his tongue was fully in her mouth she bit down on it as hard as she could. Surprised Raidon pulled away form her another smirk on his face. "Feisty aren't we?" He asked Sakura scowling in return.

Wiping off her mouth with the back of her sleeve she then spit in his face saying, "You're disgusting! How low will you go? Don't you have any honor?"

"That disappeared the day that I killed that maid." He said sucking the blood that had started to drip from his tongue. "Now…" he whispered in her ear, pressing his body onto hers, "We shouldn't continue this out in the open. After all some one might try to interrupt us." Sakura used all of her strength to try and push him off, but still nothing. "Struggle all that you want, but you forget what I am."

"I know what you are and it is filth! Lowest of the low. A disgrace to everything that ever lived! Now let me go you bastard!" Sakura said still trying to fight him.

"A lady shouldn't be using those words." His voice was husky as he licked her ear making her shudder.

"I don't give a damn, just let me go!" Sakura yelled.

"Now, now. You should relax…just give into your desires…" He said moving his head so that he was looking her in the eye he then said, "Look into my eyes…what do you see?"

"I'm not going to fall for that! I know what you are trying to do!" Sakura said quickly closing her eyes and turning her head away.

Gently moving her chin to face him with one hand he gently commanded her, "Open your eyes and look at me."

"NO!" Sakura said though it came out a little weaker then she thought that it would.

"Open your eyes…" He said again no more then a whisper. Sakura reluctantly opened hers and looked into his. "What do you see?" he whispered.

"I see…" Sakura answered her voice not more then a whisper as her eyelids started to close. Closing them completely she fainted into Raidon's arms whispering, "Sasuke please come…"

"Good girl…" He said picking Sakura up bridal style he started to walk down the hall. "You will be so much fun, my dear Emma."

&&&&&

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he ran. "Sakura!"

"Sasuke I don't think she is around here." Naruto said as they ran.

"Shut up. I know that she is around here. Sakura!" Sasuke snapped.

"The bastard is going to attract something that's trying to kill us I know it!" Naruto said to himself as he followed Sasuke around a corner. Quickly stopping before he could bump into Sasuke he said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You bastard!" Sasuke said his hands balling up into fists. Looking past Sasuke Naruto saw a man with long silver hair standing on some steps as if he had been walking up them until Sasuke interrupted him; his red eyes boring into their souls. He held a young girl in his arms bridal style and upon a closer look Naruto realized that it was Sakura. "Let Sakura go!" Sasuke said, his voice even scarring Naruto who had thought that he had seen all sides of Sasuke.

"No…" Raidon said his grip on Sakura tightening. "She is mine! She is my Emma not Sakura, EMMA! And you can't take her away from me!"

"Just watch me." Sasuke said as he got into a fighting stance. Before anyone could move they heard a moan.

"My head…" Sakura whispered as her hand went to her head. After a moment she realized what was going on. Her eyes went wide as she tired to get out of Raidon's arms and to Sasuke's. "Sasuke" she screamed.

"I said let her go." Sasuke threatened. Raidon had set Sakura's feet on the ground finding it sort of hard to carry her while she struggled. Pulling her to his chest he made it so that she couldn't use her arms.

"Emma is mine and you won't take her away." He said.

"Please let me go…I am not your Emma. You told me yourself that I wasn't and I can never be. One day you will find someone else who will love you for who you are, but I can't…" Sakura whispered tears about to fall from her eyes. "I love him not you."

"Do you think that I care? He is just like the last one that stood in my way. I got rid of him and I will get rid of whoever this is!" Raidon yelled as everything around him started to float like an invisible energy was being drawn to him.

"Sasuke, Naruto run! You can't win like this! Get out and get help, he isn't human. I couldn't even bruise him with all of my charka, just run I don't want you two to get hurt!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura are you insane? Do you know what he will do to you?" Sasuke yelled back.

"I think that I know better then anyone else, but please just run. Especially you Sasuke! Run! Don't worry about me, he won't kill me I know that for a fact. Just run!" Sakura yelled at him.

"She is right." Raidon said. "You can not hope to defeat me."

"What are you two standing around for? RUN!" Sakura screamed as a giant ball of energy came at them. Sasuke and Naruto had only an instant to get out of the way before it hit. The whole room shook as some of the ceiling fell on them. "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed but all that there was was a pile of debris. "No…" Sakura whispered her eyes wide in disbelief. "No…" she said again this time a little louder. "NO! Sasuke!" Sakura screamed once again fighting to go to where the wreckage was.

"Come we have things to do…" Raidon whispered into her ear. "I will have someone fix the ceiling later." He said as he started to pull her up the stairs.

"NO! SASUKE! NARUTO! PLEASE…SASUKE!" Sakura screamed. _'This can't be happening…This can't be HAPPENING!'_ Sakura's mind screamed. _"Not Sasuke, oh please let them be ok. Oh god please help us!' _Sakura thought as she struggled against Raidon as they reached the top of the stairs. Looking one last time at the pile she yelled, "SASUKE!" Before she was pulled out of its sight.

&&&&&

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" He heard his name being called over and over, but yet he couldn't move; like there was a giant weight on him. "SASUKE!" _'Who's calling me?'_ Sasuke thought as his eyes started to open. "SASUKE!" _'Sakura…'_ At the thought of her name his eyes shot wide open finding himself surrounded by dark. "SASUKE!" he knew at that moment that he had to get out of there and save Sakura. She was still with whomever that man was. Summoning all of his chakra and strength Sasuke lifted the ceiling off of himself, finding Naruto next to him just coming out of his daze. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke's head turned to look up the stairs his eyes turning blood red with the sharingan. Looking back down he saw Naruto rubbing his head complaining about headaches. When Naruto finally remembered what was going on he looked up at Sasuke.

"You going after her?" he asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered starting to walk towards the stairs.

"I can help!" Naruto said starting to fallow.

"No…I have to do this on my own. Naruto look for an exit. Once I get her we are going to need one."

"I want to help save Sakura too! I am not weak. If I am going to be the future Hokage then I should be able to handle this!"

Sasuke turned his head looking at Naruto he said, "Please Naruto, if you want to help then find an exit. Give me two hours. If I am not back with Sakura by then run as fast as you can to Kohana for help." Naruto nodded at this realizing how dire the circumstances were. If an Uchiha was asking for help he knew that nothing was going to end up good.

"Fine, but I hold you responsible if she gets hurt." Naruto said taking off down the hall as Sasuke started up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Haunted

A/N: I am so sorry instead of making nice long chapters they seem to be getting shorter and shorter! But the good part is that I am updating the moment that I finish each chapter! Yeah! Once again I apologize for the chapter being so short, but I hope that everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything………so please don't sue me.

Summery: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto get stuck in a house after an exhausting mission. The man in charge seems to be nice, but what is with the weird happenings and why can't they seem to get out? Why is that man trying to kill Sasuke and Naruto and why does he looking at Sakura?

Chapter 4

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed for what seemed like the millionth time in hopes that she would look and see him there.

"Give it up he isn't coming." Raidon said as he pulled her through the hall.

"NO! He'll come! SASUKE!" Sakura screamed tears still falling from her eyes.

"You saw your self. He is dead and there is nothing that you can do to change that. You're in denial right now." Raidon said his voice cold and emotionless.

"He's not dead." Sakura said her struggling subsiding.

"Yes he is; him and that other man with him. You saw it your self." Raidon said still walking with Sakura dragging behind.

"I won't believe it! They aren't dead!" Sakura yelled. "They aren't" the second one came out as a whisper as she felt her legs giving out under her. Her whole body felt like jelly as reality started to sink in. They were gone, her best friend and the man that she loved. And there was nothing that she could do about it. Her legs just gave out under her and as she fell she expected to hit the ground, but found herself in Raidon's arms instead.

"They are. Except it and live on. That's the only way that you will continue to live happily." He said to her.

"They can't be…" Sakura whispered.

"They are…" he whispered in her ear as they walked into the ballroom where music was playing from nowhere. (Think of Beethoven's Moonlight sonata) "Do you know this song Emma?" He asked Sakura still in too much shock to answer. "We used to dance to this song, like this." He said as he held her to him and started to ballroom dance around the room. Sakura just fallowed with out a complaint seeing how it was no use to struggle. "It was happy times back then before my brother came into the picture, but lets not get into that Emma." Sakura still said nothing as she fallowed him around the room looking like a lifeless doll. She had hit rock bottom and she couldn't help but replay Sasuke's promise to her earlier.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke and Sakura lay on the bed in Sasuke's room drifting off into a peaceful sleep earlier that night when Sakura said, "Sasuke?"_

"_hmm?" Was Sasuke's answered his voice muffled in her hair._

"_What would you do if anything happened to me?" _

"_What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as he pulled away to look her in the face._

"_I don't know just if anything happened." Sakura answered her index finger drawing patterns on his chest._

"_What do you mean if anything happens?" Sasuke asked getting a little impatient._

"_Like say someone tried to kill me or something." Sakura asked a light blush growing on her cheeks._

"_Sakura look at me." Sasuke gently commanded lifting her face up by her chin to look him in the eye. "Why do you ask?" _

"_It's just we're ninja so it might happen and I was curious what you would do." Sakura answered her face getting a little redder._

"_Sakura, if anyone tried to kill you they would be dead in a moment." Sasuke answered her._

"_But what if they were stronger then you!" Sakura said._

"_Sakura what brought up this up?" Sasuke asked a little concerned. _

"_I just…" Sakura's voice drifted off as she suddenly embraced him. "I have that same feeling that I got right be fore you left for Orochimaru. You know that feeling I get when something bad is going to happen!" Sakura said as she felt tears well up in her eyes. _

"_Nothing is going to happen. I promise that I won't leave you." Sasuke said while he held her to him. _

"_But what if something that we can't control happens! What if we are separated? What if someone tries to…" Sakura's voice drifted off again as she thought about what she was about to say._

"_Someone tries to what?" Sasuke asked making her look at him again._

"_I don't know…" Sakura said the tears freely falling now._

"_Sakura did something happen to you?" Sasuke asked genuine concern in his eyes._

"_I had this dream the other night that something tried to rape me and for some reason I couldn't stop it." Sakura whispered. _

_Grabbing her and pulling her into a tight embrace Sasuke whispered, "It was just a dream…I promise that no one will ever try to do that to you. And if they do I will personally make sure that they take the long slow painful road to hell." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura giggled a little making Sasuke smirk. Pulling away from her a little Sasuke asked, "Now does that answer your question?"_

"_Yes...But what if something does happen?" Sakura asked._

"_Sakura I want you to promise me something." Sasuke said and when Sakura nodded an ok he continued, "If anything does happen to me I want you to live on. I want you to be happy and live. Will you promise me this?" Sasuke asked her._

"_Sasuke if anything ever happened to you I would die. I may go on living on the out side, but on the inside I would be dead." Sakura whispered her hands tangling themselves in Sasuke's hair._

"_Please Sakura promise me that you would try to live on the best that you could." Sasuke said his hand cupping her cheek while wiping away a tear._

"_I promise that I will try…But…" Sakura whispered._

"_Sakura I love you and I would give my life to make sure that nothing happens to you, remember that. Besides I won't go down without a fight." Sakura smiled a little resting her head on his chest. "No matter what comes between us, I promise that I will always be there to save you."_

"_No matter what?" Sakura whispered her face buried in Sasuke's chest muffling her voice._

"_No matter what." Sasuke answered holding her as close to him as he could._

End flash back 

Sakura stopped as the song ended making Raidon stop too. "Your right my dear…" He said as he started to pull her out the door of the ballroom, "We should stop we have more important things to do." The way that he stated it would have made anyone shudder but right now Sakura didn't care. She just fallowed without a complaint down the hall like an obedient dog till they reached another room.

Once they reached the room Raidon closed the door behind them and locked it. The room was every shade of blue and black imaginable, or it could have just looked like that because of the poor lighting. Though even with the lighting as bad as it was Sakura could still see how beautiful everything was, like something fit for royalty.

"Do you like the room?" Raidon asked as Sakura stood by the floor to ceiling window. Sakura didn't respond as she watched the rainfall. "It will be yours too. If you don't like it then we can always change it. Anything that you want just name it my love."

"Anything…" Sakura asked her voice was as dull and lifeless as her eyes, but it went unnoticed by Raidon who began to start kissing her neck.

"Anything." He mumbled moving farther down her neck.

Stepping away from him Sakura's eyes narrowed as she said, "I want my friends back." Her voice was full of venom as she spoke making Raidon more turned on then nervous.

"That is something I can't do." He said taking a step toward her. Sakura took a step back giving him the coldest glare that she had ever given to anyone. "Now, now…why all the hate?"

"You were the one who took them from me and if you think that I will then allow you to do whatever you want to me then you better think twice." Sakura hissed.

"You forget my dear." Raidon said magically appearing in front of Sakura his hand holding her chin up to face him. "No matter what you do it isn't going to bring them back. As I see it you have two choices. One: you can fight resist me all you want, or two: You can comply with what I say. Either way you now belong to me." His voice was low as he moved his face to her ear whispering, "You saw it yourself you can not over power me. I am far stronger then any mortal and I _will_ get what I want." After he said that he started to lick and nip at her ear making sure that his teeth didn't cut her.

'_He's right…No matter what I do it would be useless to try to stop him. And no matter how hard I wish Sasuke won't come. What should I do? I don't want any of this to happen. I don't want him to touch me! I want Sasuke…Sasuke!'_ Sakura's mind screamed his name as Raidon moved Sakura over to the bed. She didn't resist finding that he was right it was useless. A tear escaped her closed eyes as Raidon claimed her lips as his again, her mind still screaming for Sasuke.

Licking her lip Raidon silently asking for entrance which Sakura gave. His hands moved up and down her sides as his mouth explored hers. Sakura not responding to anything, like a lifeless doll with no more purpose to live. Raidon's hands moved to her back and unzipped her dress reviling the white bra underneath. As his mouth moved down to her collar Sakura still didn't respond her arms lay limply at her side as her eyes stared at the ceiling.

There was no sparkle or gleam in her eyes, only a dull green replacing the bright emerald that was once there. Raidon removed the bra off of her limp body taking one mound into his mouth enjoying how she tasted. While he attacked her Sakura could still only think of Sasuke. How he left her and never would come for her. He broke his promise to her, but then she broke her promise to him.

She couldn't live without him it just wasn't possible for her. Sure she lived when he was with Orochimaru, but she had that hope that he would come back to her and he did. Well maybe at the time it wasn't for her, but the point was that he had come back.

Raidon lifted her a little to remove the rest of the dress, which easily slid off because of the silk material. His hand moving to gently touch her in the spot that she only wanted Sasuke to touch her. She didn't shiver under his touch or hungry gaze at her half naked body. All that she did was squeeze her eyes shut and pray for Sasuke. When his hand moved into her underwear she felt more tears fall from her eyes.

Before he could get any farther a knock came from the door followed by a voice saying, "Sir, we have a problem."

"What do you want Yates?" Raidon asked clearly pissed off at being interrupted.

"It seems that the blond haired gentleman has survived." Yates answered from outside the door.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered, a little bit of color returning to her eyes. _'Maybe…'_ Sakura thought then sitting up she started to scream, "Let me go! Naruto! NARUTO! HELP ME!" Raidon pushed her back down placing one hand on her mouth and the other on her hands so that she couldn't escape.

"Yates do away with him. I do not care how, but I don't ever want to see that man alive again." Raidon yelled at the door and when he heard a yes sir he then turned his attention back to Sakura. "What was that you were trying to pull? No one will come. You are mine remember that!" Raidon said as he claimed her lips as his again. Using his one free hand he removed his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt.

"NOO!" Sakura cried against his lips, a brand new set of tears falling from her eyes. When he pulled away Sakura said, "If Naruto survived then that means that Sasuke did. And he will come strait here and kill you!" Sakura hissed at him.

"Let him try it." Raidon said his hand once again feeling her up.

&&&&&

Sasuke ran down the halls trying to find Sakura. _'Damn it! Where is she? If that bastard is doing anything to her…ARRR! I promised her…I told her that I would protect her. I won't let anyone else close to me get harmed. I swear if it's the last thing that I do I will save her.'_ Sasuke thought running into the ballroom he heard some screaming down a hall to the side. _'Sakura!'_

&&&&&

Naruto ran through the house thinking, _'Ok so if I go this way I end up…' _Naruto turned a corner and ended up at a dead end. _'Back here…well ok, so if I run this way then I am back at the dead end!' _"What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto yelled throwing his arms up in the air.

"Are you having trouble sir?" A voice asked behind him.

Turning around Naruto asked, "What do you want?" Yates just stood there looking at the blond making Naruto shudder, "Well aren't you going to answer me?"

"That seems to be a waste of air since you already know."

"Well at lest this time you don't have any of your armor buddy's with you. But I still don't really like picking on old men. Though I do make exceptions to psychopathic ones, trying to kill me." Naruto said getting into a fighting position.

"I am afraid not sir." Yates said.

"Wh-" was all that Naruto got out as Yates held up his hand fire coming out of it. Naruto barley dodged as he jumped out of the way.

"You are trapped now…good bye sir." Yates said holding up his hand once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Haunted

A/N: I know I know another short chapter! But hey at least I am updating. Anyway I hope that everyone likes the story so far, I know it's really fun to write…well when I am into writing. Lately I have been into making my Yuna costume from FFX! It's gonna be so pretty! So happy about that. That's besides the point though….well R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything………so please don't sue me.

Summery: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto get stuck in a house after an exhausting mission. The man in charge seems to be nice, but what is with the weird happenings and why can't they seem to get out? Why is that man trying to kill Sasuke and Naruto and why does he looking at Sakura?

Chapter 5

Naruto stood there glaring at Yates. "You are trapped now…good bye sir." Yates said holding up his hand once again. In the next instant a massive wall of fire appeared heading towards Naruto. For once Naruto thought and jumped up into the air, doing a couple hands signs he yelled, "Shadow clone jutsu!" The clones formed a protective barrier around him as he dodged most of the flames. By the time that he reached the ground all of the flames were behind him and most of his clones had burnt.

"H-how…" Yates whispered in shock as Naruto punched him in the face.

"Is that all that you got old timer?" Naruto said, the cocky grin on his face again.

Falling to the ground Yates wiped the blood flowing from his lip and said, "Don't get so cocky boy, look behind you." Turning around Naruto saw the flames coming at him, like the walls were repelling them back at him.

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelled running back behind Yates.

"You can not escape the flames. They will burn until they destroy the flesh of a human." Yates said as he stood up.

"What about you? Your human aren't you?" Naruto yelled watching, as the flames got closer.

"I won't burn as easily as you think. You really think that my own creation will destroy me?" Yates had a psychotic look on his face as he talked, his voice filled with blood lust. Looking behind him Naruto realized that even with ninja speed he wouldn't be able to outrun the flames. _'Shit…Oh god please forgive me!'_ he thought running up to Yates he grabbed the old man and faced him to the flames. "What are you doing boy?"

"I can't die yet! I have someone waiting for me at home. I have a whole future in front of me! I have to live! If anything I will keep my promise to Hinata-chan and come home alive!" Naruto yelled as the flames surrounded them. "Forgive me…" Yates screamed as his own flames started to burn him mistaking him for Naruto. "Forgive me!" Naruto said. He two was getting burnt but after one last scream from Yates the fire died down and disappeared. Naruto let go of the scorched body in his hands and took off his jacket. Placing his jacket over the body he whispered, "I am sorry. Even if you were a cold-hearted bastard, you were still human. Forgive me and my your soul find some sort of salvation in the afterlife." Naruto stood up and decided to continue looking for the exit. Once he left the hall he didn't see the burnt hand of Yates move just a little bit.

&&&&&

Sakura screamed again into Raidon's mouth for Sasuke. Raidon now had Sakura completely naked and the only thing separating them was his pants, which were well on their way to coming off. He was fingering Sakura while she kept screaming for him to stop, but each cry was muffled in his mouth.

"Keep screaming." Raidon whispered to her his mouth working along her jaw. "Soon it will be in pleasure." He finished crashing his lips onto hers again.

"NOOOO!" Sakura screamed in his mouth, her mind screaming for Sasuke. His hand moved from fingering her to cupping her while the other hand held both of her arms above her head. She had given up trying to wiggle out of his grasp awhile ago seeing how the growing bulge in his pants was answering her if it was working or not.

Getting her mouth away from his Sakura screamed out, "Sasuke!"

Raidon froze for a second before smirking and saying, "Wrong name. Now you must be punished!" He used the hand that had been rubbing her center to unzip his pants reviling himself for her.

"NOOO! Sasuke! SASUKE!" Sakura screamed in desperation.

"Your mine!" Raidon said positioning himself, "Now we will become one my dear Emma!" He said as he crashed his mouth onto hers. Before he could move into her he heard the door look brake. This was fallowed by the double doors swinging open with so much force that the handles would forever be imprinted on the walls.

"Get you fucking ass hands off of her!" Sasuke said a tone in his voice that would stop the heart of the toughest serial killer. Raidon moved his head away from her, his eyes starting to glow their strange blood red color.

"You dare interrupt us?" Raidon asked, his voice was filled with murder but was clam at the same time, making shivers run up Sakura's spine.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed trying to get to him, but finding it a bit difficult with Raidon still on top of her.

"I said get your hands off of her." Sasuke said taking a step forward.

"Or what?"

"There is no or what." Sasuke said taking another step towards them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried again still trying to get out of Raidon's grip. Seeing her under another man unleashed something in Sasuke that he didn't even know that he was holding in. It was as if he was seeing the murder of his parents all over again, but this time instead of fear revenge was all that he could think of.

"I will not say it again." Sasuke said taking another step forward. Raidon let go of Sakura's hands. Slowly sitting up he zipped up his pants.

Getting off of her he stood in front of Sasuke saying, "It seems that I have to get rid of you myself. Prepare to die!" Sasuke barley had time to dodge as Raidon attacked him. Sasuke was a little shocked, this man moved as fast as Lee. _'But that's not gonna stop me. If I can still defeat Lee when he is at his fastest then this should be a piece of cake. But if Sakura couldn't throw him off of her then…I mean she is one of the strongest Kunoichi in all of Kohana. If it was just strength then I bet Sakura could give **me** a run for my money, but if she couldn't take this man…' _Sasuke thought still dodging the attacks that were coming from every direction. (A/N: I know that if it was just strength Sakura is probably stronger then Sasuke after she learns from Tsunade, but this is a fan fiction. Just work with me here)

Sasuke jumped up avoiding an attack from Raidon by just millimeters. But as Sasuke was about to land Raidon moved just a bit and punched Sasuke in the stomach. Coughing up a little blood Sasuke fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

"Not so tough are you now?" Raidon smirked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed clutching part of a blanket from the bed to her.

"My dear…why do you keep yelling this loser's name?" Raidon said picking Sasuke up by his hair.

"Because I love him!" Sakura yelled.

"And I loved the original Emma. We don't always get what we want!" Raidon yelled. "And you…I get rid of you and I get her." He hissed throwing Sasuke onto the ground by the bed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed getting off of the bed and rushing to Sasuke's side. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Stand back Sakura…I don't want you to get harmed." Sasuke said his neck starting to pulse.

"No Sasuke! You can't!" Sakura yelled clinging to his arm.

"You two truly love each other?" Raidon asked walking towards them. His only answer was a glare from Sasuke and Sakura clinging tighter to Sasuke's arm. "Well I will show you what happens when I don't get something that I want!" he said a powerful energy encircling him.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered causing Sasuke's fists to tighten in the ball that they were already in.

"After a hundred years I have found what I lost! I will not be separated from her again!" He yelled. With inhuman speed he rushed towards them. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and dodged just before Raidon attacked. "MINE!" he yelled looking at the two shinobi on the ground. Sakura lying in Sasuke's arms "Let her go she's mine!" Raidon screamed. All Sasuke did was sit up, his grip tightening on Sakura as he pulled her up with him. "I will kill you…I will feast on your blood, and through your body to the wild beasts of the forest!"

Sasuke smirked saying, "Go ahead and try!" Without further hesitation he yelled Katon no jutsu! Raidon stepped back in surprise raising his arms to cover his face. In that minuet Sasuke grabbed Sakura and ran out the door and down the hall. He didn't stop or slow down when he heard Raidon's screams. He just kept running carrying Sakura bridal style in his arms. When he thought that he was a good distance away he stopped to catch his breath, finding it a bit hard with Sakura's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Sakura…" he huffed "I need to breath."

"I thought you were dead!" Sakura cried not moving her arms.

"Sakura air…" Sasuke whispered, not able to say it louder.

"Sorry…" Sakura said moving her arms to cling to the front of his pajamas. Sasuke had set her down so that she was standing on her won two feet. "But you were…."

"You really think that something like that could kill me?" Sasuke asked wrapping his arms around her, holding her as close as he could to her.

"No…I was so scared Sasuke kun!" Sakura quietly cried into his chest.

"I know…it's ok now…come on lets find you some clothes." Sasuke tried to move but Sakura stood there holding him to her.

"I was so scared…you were dead…" She whispered.

"Sakura I'm not dead. I am here now…everything is gonna be ok." Sasuke whispered in return.

"You promise?" Sakura asked, her already quiet voice muffled in his chest.

"Yes I promise." Sasuke answered. "Here." He said pushing her away a bit he took off his button up pajama top. "Put this on." He said handing it to her. Sakura numbly nodded as she took the top and put it on. When she was finished Sasuke took her hand and started down the hall. "Lets find you something to wear…" Sasuke started, "Besides we have to find that idiot." Sasuke said earning Sakura a little giggle. "Here…" Sasuke said opening a door to anther room. "See if you can find anything to wear." Sakura nodded and started to look threw the closest while Sasuke stood at the door guarding.

Finding something Sakura took off Sasuke's shirt and put on a baby blue dress. This one was like the first except it didn't have and embroidery or pearls on it, giving it the simple yet elegant look. After she put on the dress she was relived to find some underwear. _'Thank god!'_ she thought putting them on. _'God only knows how uncomfortable this would have been…but there are no bras…well you can't have everything.'_ "Sasuke kun I found something." Sakura said Sasuke turned to her and stared in aw. "What is it that bad?"

"N-no!" Sasuke stuttered regaining the famous Uchiha manor he walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on we have to go." Sasuke said turning his face away from Sakura hiding the blush that was coming over his face.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura asked still not understanding why Sasuke was acting weird all of a sudden.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sasuke said turning a little redder.

"You sure?"

"Yes I am fine Sakura."

"If you say so…" Sakura finished as the two continued to walk down the hall, Sasuke not letting go of Sakura's hand. Nothing tried to stop them as they walked when Sakura suddenly stopped. "Sakura…"

"Do you feel that?" Sakura asked her voice a little quieter then normal. Almost like she was afraid someone else would over hear them.

"Feel what?" Sasuke asked.

"Isn't is cold here? Aren't you freezing?" Sakura asked Sasuke noticed how she was shivering. Taking a moment Sasuke realized that it was indeed cold, but only in that spot. "Don't you find it weird?" Sakura whispered.

"Come on lets go…" Sasuke said pulling Sakura out of the cold.

"Sasuke it couldn't be a air draft or anything like that. There are no windows or…"

"Sakura relax, well find Naruto and get out of here." Sasuke said looking around a corner for anything he then proceeded Sakura's hand still tight in his. It was then that they heard some yelling from the way that they had just come, and it wasn't Naruto.

"Sasuke…"

"Come on!" Sasuke said starting to run pulling Sakura with him. "Damn it! Where is that idiot?" Sasuke wondered out loud, the yelling behind them getting louder. Turning another corner they hit a dead end. "This wasn't here before! I know I came here this way." Sasuke said to himself.

"Sasuke I'll give up. He wants me, I could buy you enough time to get out and…"

"Sakura!" Sasuke cut her off. "I will not allow you to give yourself away for me!"

"But Sasuke I can't see you die!" Sakura practically yelled. "Not again!" She said a bit more quietly then before. Falling into his chest she whispered, "Not again…when I thought you were dead there was no point in living. If there is something that I can do to save you within my power then so be it! I don't care the price!" Sakura cried. Sasuke just stood there with his eyes wide.

"Sakura…" he whispered. Embracing her he said, "Do you really think that I would go on knowing that you gave your life for me?"

"Do you think that I would!?" Sakura cried into his bare chest. (He didn't bother buttoning up his shirt after Sakura gave it back to him when she finished changing)

"Sakura I am not going to loose someone else important to me! Not when there is something that I can do about it." Sasuke said resting his chin on her head. Sakura's cries became gentler as she wrapped her arms around him.

"So then what do we do?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't know…" Sasuke answered his grip on her tightening.

"I don't care as long as we are together." Sakura whispered as the yelling got louder and you could hear footsteps coming down the hall.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"For what Sasuke?"

"I didn't keep my promise." Sakura looked up at him a little confused. "I didn't protect you."

"Sasuke you kept your promise to me. You said that you would come for me no matter what and you did! There is no place I would rather be then with you in your arms. I love you Sasuke, and don't ever apologize for fallowing through on your promises!" Sakura said looking up at him.

"I love you too…my Sakura" Sasuke said claiming her lips as his. Sakura melted into his embrace and kissed him back with as much force as he was she. Their tongues battled for dominance, Sasuke winning but neither complained. When they separated a figure entered the little dead end. His eyes glowing red with the yellow center and his white hair floating around him.

"You thought that you could kill me that easily…well then you have another thing coming!" Raidon yelled at the two, Sakura cowering in Sasuke's arms and Sasuke giving him the coldest of cold death glares.


	6. Chapter 6

Haunted

A/N: I sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been busy, and I could say a couple other things came up but I know no one really wants to hear excuses. So without further waiting here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything………so please don't sue me.

Summery: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto get stuck in a house after an exhausting mission. The man in charge seems to be nice, but what is with the weird happenings and why can't they seem to get out? Why is that man trying to kill Sasuke and Naruto and why does he looking at Sakura?

Chapter 6

"You thought that you could kill me that easily…well then you have another thing coming!" Raidon yelled at the two, Sakura cowering in Sasuke's arms and Sasuke giving him the coldest of cold death glares.

"Sakura stand back" Sasuke whispered gently pushing her behind him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura replied taking a step back.

"I should have done this from the beginning" Sasuke said performing a couple hand signs. Sakura immediately recognized it and stepped as far back as possible.

"What are you planning on doing? Entertaining me to death with a little magic trick?" Raidon mocked.

"Not quite!" Sasuke said his hand forming a blue ball of energy. "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled charging at the vampire. In the next second Sasuke's arm went through the vampire's chest in a motion that would have killed any normal person.

Raidon's eyes went wide in shock no one moving a muscle, but his face soon turned into a smirk as saying, "You really think that you can kill a vampire like that?"

"Vampire?" Sasuke questioned as he felt the hole he had just created in Raidon's chest start to heal. "Shit!" He yelled pulling his arm out. Grabbing Sakura's hand he took off running Raidon's laughter following them. _'So that's why I am having so much trouble and why Sakura couldn't take him. Shit…how do you kill a vampire?' _Sasuke thought as they ran. "Sakura you know a lot, how the hell do you kill a vampire?"

"If I knew that we wouldn't be running from him Sasuke!" Sakura snapped back at him. "Though I remember Naruto telling me about this story he read once."

"Do you have a point with this?" Sasuke asked looking for someplace they could run to.

"Yes I do! He was telling me about this person named…oh I forgot his name and I don't remember what the book was called, but it had something about a vampire in it. This is the one time that I wish I paid closer attention to what Naruto was talking about." Sakura said as they ran.

"Crap." Sasuke said when they reached a split end. "Sakura go find Naruto. I'll distract-"

"NO!" Sakura said cutting Sasuke off. Looking up at him Sakura said, "I am not leaving you! Remember what happened last time!" Sasuke thought back to the last time Sakura was out of his sight. He had just saved her from the result of it and he wasn't about to let that happen again, but neither of them knew how to kill Raidon.

"Sakura…if there is a chance that Naruto knows how to kill this guy then we should find out."

"Then you come with me!" Sakura countered.

"Sakura" Sasuke said using both hands to hold her face, making it look at him. "Run…find Naruto. I can't fight whoever this bastard is if you are there. I can slow him down to give you time to find Naruto. Please Sakura."

"Sasuke, I can't leave you!" Sakura whispered.

"I promise that I will find you. I promise that we will see each other again. I give you my word as an Uchiha, and you know that an Uchiha never goes back on his word. Now go Sakura go!" Sasuke said claiming her lips as his in one fast feverish kiss. Pulling away Sasuke whispered, "Go." He then pushed her down one hall and took off towards the other.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as she took off down her hall. _'Please be all right! Oh please someone help us! How the hell do you kill a vampire? And where the hell is Naruto?'_ Sakura thought as she ran looking for her blond haired friend.

&&&&&&

Sasuke ran for a little while and then stopped, making sure that Raidon would take the path that he chose instead of Sakura's. When he heard Raidon approach the entrance to that hall Sasuke banged on the wall softly causing Raidon to go down the hall Sasuke was in. Smirking Sasuke started to run again down the hall looking for anything that might harm the man behind him. _'Think what hurts vampires…think! What would hurt a vampire? Uummm… that's a zombie, how the hell did I know that? Anyway how about…no that's a werewolf. Great I know how to kill zombies and werewolves but not a vampire…shit! No Itachi had to tell me stories about zombies and werewolves, not vampires when we were little. Damn bastard…but how the hell do you kill a vampire!' _Sasuke continued his little rant as he ran until he realized that Raidon had appeared in front of him.

"I have to give you some credit. Not many humans could evade me this long." Raidon said taking a step closer to Sasuke.

"I'm not your everyday human." Sasuke smirked.

"I can tell…you have something different about you… Before I kill you what's your name?" Raidon smirked.

"Why so cocky? You really think that you can kill me? And besides it is rude for one to give ones name without knowing the name of the one asking it." Sasuke said standing in front of Raidon casually, but never dropping his guard.

"My name in Master Raidon Motsumishi."

"Sasuke Uchiha…but that doesn't matter now because I am going to kill you for what you did to Sakura!" Sasuke said his eyes turning blood red as he activated the sharingan.

"You really think that you can kill me? Lets see you try Mr. Uchiha!" Raidon said as Sasuke attacked. Before either could attack an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the mansion.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said turning around and running the way he came.

"Leaving her alone may have been the stupidest thing that you have ever done Mr. Uchiha. Once I find her she is mine!" Sasuke ran as fast as his legs would take him, but even with Ninja speed he didn't know if he would make it to where Sakura was in time. Hell he didn't even know where Sakura was, but he wasn't about to give up.

&&&&&

Sakura stepped back from the thing that was in front of her. It's sudden appearance had been what caused her to scream but that wasn't what was making her tremble now. In front of her stood the burnt body of Yates. He was brunt so bad that almost all of his skin was gone showing the muscle underneath. But that wasn't as bad as his face. It was like something Sakura had seen on late night horror movies. One of his eyes had been burnt all around the eye and the other hung by a thin muscle making it dangle by his cheek. His mouth didn't have lips anymore and you could see where the teeth came out from the gum. His nose was halfway gone and his head was charred all over. All in all he looked like a burnt skeleton with muscels then anything else, but it was still disgusting.

Sakura was backing up as the thing walked toward her. She had only seen stuff like this in the scrolls that Tsunade showed her about her medical training, and she was disgusted.

"GET AWAY!" Sakura yelled like a little child trying to scare away an animal.

"Mrs…. I can't allow u to get away" he said taking a step to her. His voice was crackled and distorted as he spoke freaking Sakura out even more.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura yelled again, though this time she threw a nearby candlestick at him trying to get him farther away from her. "GET AWAY!"

"Now, now Mrs.… that isn't very nice" Yates told her dodging the candlestick.

Trembling Sakura fell to the ground trying to back away from him while saying, "please…leave me alone….get away!" when she couldn't back away any farther because she hit something Sakura looked up gasping at the sight of Raidon standing there.

"Thank you Yates….though what happened to you?" Raidon asked pulling a struggling Sakura to her feet by her arm.

"LET ME GO!" Sakura screamed trying to get away from him.

"It was the blond man sir" Yates answered Sakura still trying to get out of Raidon's hold.

"I told you I wanted him dead!" Raidon said his glare narrowing. "Well go finish the job!"

"Yes sir." Yates said turning around to go find Naruto.

"Now little flower…" Raidon said pulling Sakura to him. "Where did we leave off?" he asked nibbling her ear while his hand grabbed her breast.

"NO!" Sakura screamed. Looking around her she grabbed another candlestick holder; the candles lit on this one, and shoved it into Raidon's face. Letting her go in shock Raidon held his hand to his face, yelling in pain and frustration. Sakura took the opportunity to run down the hall the way she came in hopes of finding Sasuke.

"Damn it!" Sakura heard Raidon yell from behind her but she continued to run, or more like stubble in the dress that she wore. Once Raidon was out of site Sakura fell to the ground out of breath sobbing. Hearing footsteps Sakura looked up seeing a figure running towards her. Quickly recognizing it Sakura got to her feet and ran towards it her arms reaching out to it. Right before she reached it Sakura tripped on her dress falling into the waiting arms of the figure while she cried her heart out.

"Sasuke!" Sakura quietly cried into his chest. Sasuke held her to him in a tight embrace like she was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Its ok…come on we have to go." He whispered into her ear. Sakura numbly nodded but didn't move. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked her grip on him tightening.

"I'm scared." Her voice was no more then a whisper as she spoke.

"Here…" Sasuke gently said picking her up bridal style. "I won't let you go." He whispered. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded while burring her face into the base of his neck. "Lets find Naruto…." Sasuke took off without any more hesitation in fear of Raidon catching them.

Sasuke ran for about ten minutes before he found a door leading into a hall where he decided to rest. "I think that we are safe here. For the moment at least" Sasuke whispered as he sat down on the ground by the door, Sakura still in his arms. Sakura just nodded an ok while Sasuke sat her down in his lap. "It's ok Sakura." He whispered holding her in a tight embrace. "It's ok"

"Sasuke?" Sakura said, her voice no more then a whisper.

"Yes." Sasuke answered quietly in her ear.

"Do you think that he will find us?" Sakura asked her face still buried in Sasuke's chest. "Raidon that is."

"Probably…we can't stay here much longer. I just needed to catch my breath." Sasuke answered her.

"What about Naruto? Do you think that we will find him?" Sakura asked looking up at Sasuke her eyes reviling the fear that she was holding back out of her voice.

"Of course we will! He is the blob of orange, just look for Ramen and you'll find Naruto." Sasuke smirked earning him a little giggle from Sakura. Sasuke looked behind him through the crack of the door for anything. "Stay here." Sasuke said making a motion that he was going to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked her grip on him tightening as her voice suddenly filled with panic.

"I'm going to just make sure that no one is there…..don't worry I will be in your line of sight the whole time." Sasuke gently whispered. Sakura nodded an ok as her grip on him loosened. After Sasuke stood up he took a look at Sakura before he turned to take a quick look around. He had never seen her like this. Sure he had seen her upset and scared but never like this. Her hair was messy and her dress was wrinkled, she had a couple burses from where Raidon had grabbed her to tightly and light teeth marks on her skin. But the part that got Sasuke worried and upset was how scared she was. Normally Sakura could handle anything anyone threw at her, but she was terrified for some reason, and that only added to Sasuke wanting to kill Raidon.

Sasuke had turned his back on her for one minute and the next thing that Sakura knew was that a hand had grabbed her mouth from behind her and an arm had found it's way around her so that she couldn't use her arms. Sakura tried to scream but it was muffled in the hand over her mouth, but Sasuke herd it. Without another second's hesitation Sasuke was in front of Sakura, his hand in a death grip on the hand over her mouth.

"Ow shit Sasuke that hurts!" a muffeled voice said from behind Sakura.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked pulling the hand forward away from Sakura forcing Naruto to come tumbling out of the wall. This caused Sakura to be pushed forward into Sasuke's chest, which she clung to. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked obviously ticked off.

"Ow…" Naruto said rubbing his head. "You coulda been gentler."

"Shut up and tell me how the hell you got into the wall." Sasuke glared at the blond.

"Ok, ok…to tell the truth I don't really know." Naruto said as he looked at the wall. "Here…" Naruto pointed at the wall as he talked. "It just looks like an ordinary wall, but if you look closely you will see a door. And if you go threw the door it takes you into a whole bunch of halls and stuff. It's really cool. You can spy on people and all kinds of stuff. The only problem is that you get lost."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto giving them a wide grin when Sakura spoke up saying, "So that's why the walls in this house are so think. They have passages in them."

"And that's why we always have the feeling that someone is watching us…" Sasuke whispered more to himself then anyone else.

"That's what I think." Naruto answered, still smiling with his cocky grin.

"But how did you find this Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"I was looking for the way out of here and I needed a break. So I leaned against the wall and I fell threw." He explained.

"Well did you find the way out of here?" Sasuke asked looking at the blond.

"Nope…but aren't these secret things cool!" Naruto smiled.

"You idiot we have to get out of here!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura just sank into his chest, his arm tightening around her.

Finally noticing that Sasuke was holding Sakura Naruto asked, "Hey, Sasuke why are you holding Sakura?" Naruto never got his answer as foot steps echoed down the hall. Sakura instantly tightened her hold on Sasuke hiding her face in his chest even more, while Sasuke tightened his hold on Sakura his face scrunching in anger.

"Hey Naruto, how do you kill a vampire?" Sasuke asked looking down the new hall that they were in.

"Why?" Naruto asked looking at his teammate like he was crazy.

"Because I need to know how to kill one." Sasuke said standing up, pulling Sakura with him.

"What?" Naruto asked starting to think that Sasuke was loosing it.

Sasuke never answered as laughter filled the hall followed by a voice saying, "You can not kill me. You tried and you failed…I am the undead I walk the night. You cannot harm me." More laughing followed this.

"Damn it Naruto tell me! How the hell do you kill a vampire?" Sasuke hissed at the fox.

"How the hell should I know?" Naruto hissed back to the prodigy.

"You are the one who knows this random garbage. Sakura said that you read the book on vampires." Sasuke said keeping his guard up.

"And you really think that I remember how? That was like 2 years ago!" Naruto answered looking around.

"hahahahahahahaha…You really think that you can beat me? Your conversation is amusing, but it ends now! Give me what I want and I promise to make your deaths as pleasant as possible." Raidon's voice echoed in the hall.

"Sasuke kun…" Sakura trembling voice came out no more then a whisper.

Sasuke tightened his hold on her as he yelled out, "If you want her you have to kill me first!"

"If that's how you wanna do this then that's fine with me!" Raidon yelled out running at them from the darkness. Sasuke and Naruto barely had time to dodge, Sasuke finding it harder with Sakura still in his arms. It wasn't even 30 seconds before Raidon went in for another attack against Sasuke. Sasuke threw Sakura to the side so that he took the full impact of the punch. Before Raidon could move his hand away from Sasuke, Sasuke grabbed it and held him there so that he wouldn't be able to escape. "What do you think that you are doing boy?"

"Killing you." Sasuke answered as his other hand filled with blue chakra. Within the next instant Sasuke pushed his hand threw Raidon's face Naruto seeing Sasuke's hand on the other side of Raidon's head. Sakura sat there on the ground in horror and shock while Naruto just stood there staring never imagining that Sasuke would do something as disgusting as that. Sasuke removed his hand from Raidon's face leaving a hole that Sasuke could see Naruto threw. Raidon fell to the ground in a heap not moving.

Sasuke took a deep breath of relief as he looked at Sakura still sitting on the ground. Bending down to her level he asked, "Are you ok Sakura?" Sakura numbly nodded as she took his outstretched hand helping her stand up.

"Lets go home please." Sakura whispered as Sasuke nodded.

Finally shaking out of his daze Naruto said, "What the hell is going on?"

Sasuke started to walk down the hall with Sakura clinging to him when he said, "Long story…we'll tell you over some ramen when we get back to Kohana." Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't be pestering him about what happened till they reached Kohana for fear of not getting the free ramen Sasuke had implied on buying him. It was more of a bribe then anything, but Sasuke didn't care as long as Naruto didn't pester him.

About halfway down the hall they all stopped when they heard a muffled sound behind them. Turning around they stared in horror, as Raidon stood up to his feet, his face healing it's self. Sakura stood frozen in fear while Naruto and Sasuke stood in shock. Raidon turned to look at them his eyes filled with a lustful hate while his hands clenched and unclenched.

"That wasn't very nice of you….now you must die" were his only words right before he attacked them.


	7. Chapter 7

Haunted

Haunted

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything………so please don't sue me.

Summery: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto get stuck in a house after an exhausting mission. The man in charge seems to be nice, but what is with the weird happenings and why can't they seem to get out? Why is that man trying to kill Sasuke and Naruto and why does he looking at Sakura?

Chapter 7

"That wasn't very nice of you….now you must die" were Raidon's only words right before he attacked them.

'_You have got to be kidding.'_ Sasuke thought as he dodged the attack, Sakura still in his arms _'what does it take to kill this guy? I swear he is like a cat with nine lives! He just won't die!' _Sasuke continued his little inner rant as he and Naruto made there way down the hall still dodging the attacks. After about three minutes of dodging and running they reached a part of the hall that had windows on the side reviling the pouring rain of the thunderstorm outside. Raidon took a sweep at Naruto knocking him into a window, the glass cracking under the impact.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed in worry, Sasuke still holding her in his arms. At the sound of her voice Raidon turned to look directly at Sasuke and Sakura, his blood red eyes turning redder if possible. "Sasuke" Sakura whispered sinking into his embrace. Sasuke didn't say anything as he returned the death glare that Raidon was giving him.

It was no more then an instant that everything happened. By the time Sakura realized what had happened she found herself on the ground and Sasuke stuck between Raidon and the window. Raidon trying to strangle him, but Naruto was trying to hold him back using the some of the demon fox's strength, but even with the fox the two leaf shinobi were having trouble. Sakura was frozen, she was about to loose the person that she loved more then anything in the world again. She couldn't take it; she just wouldn't let it happen. When she heard the sound of the window cracking Sakura got to her feet and ran towards the group all the while screaming no.

Everyone froze when Sakura grabbed the arm that Raidon was using to hold Sasuke and held it to her. "No…please stop." It came out no more then a whisper from Sakura's lips; her eyes squeezed shut as she spoke. Raidon's grip on Sasuke loosened just enough for Sasuke to punch him in the face, freeing himself. In shock of the sudden movement Raidon flew back to the ground causing Sakura to fall with him, Naruto jumping back out of the way just in time.

"You tricked me!" Raidon yelled at Sakura roughly lifting her up a little bit by her upper arm, causing her to wince in pain. "Emma how could you!"

"Let her go!" Sasuke yelled gently rubbing his neck where Raidon's death grip had been.

"Yeah let her go!" Naruto joined in taking up a fighting stance.

"Don't any of you dare tell me what to do!" Raidon yelled his grip on Sakura tightening causing her to let out a little squeak of pain. "I do what I want. I get what I want! And none of you can stop me!" He yelled at them.

"I will not tell you again!" Sasuke threatened, his gaze going back to the famous death glare.

"YOU CAN NOT STOP ME!" Raidon was like a man who had just lost all sanity. His eyes were wild and unpredictable. He reminded Sakura of some of the patients at the hospital that were sent to the psychiatric ward, and it terrified Sakura to no end.

"Maybe he can't but I can!" Naruto yelled charging at Raidon full force.

"No Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at the blond knowing what would happen. Naruto went in for a punch at Raidon, but was easily thrown back into the window again, this time causing the already fragile broken glass to break. The fox boy barely had time to grab onto something to keep him in the building while glass shards flew everywhere.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed trying to run towards her friend but was harshly pulled back. Naruto being the indestructible idiot that he is stood up from his position on the floor to give Raidon a death glare.

"Look you bastard." Naruto said taking a fighting stance "I won't allow anyone to push me down, or hurt my friends! Now let Sakura go!" He was about to go running towards Raidon again when Sasuke stopped him.

"Naruto…stand back this isn't your fight." Sasuke's voice was clam and collected catching Naruto off guard.

"Sasuke what do you mean th-" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as a purple haze started to surround Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun no! You can't do that! Please don't! You know what will happen to you!" Sakura yelled Raidon still holding her arm. Sasuke didn't reply as the purple haze got thicker around him, the curse symbol starting to make it's way around his body. "SASUKE KUN NO!" Sakura screamed in vain.

"SHUT UP!" Raidon yelled at Sakura throwing her behind him. "Stay there I will take care of this nuisance." He said taking a step towards Sasuke.

"How dare you…" Sasuke's voice was just above a whisper…his face hidden by his midnight colored bangs. "How dare you touch her…" Sasuke looked up at Raidon, the curse mark fully spread over his face making Raidon freeze for a moment. He had never come across this much power from one person. It was incredible and frightening, but he knew that didn't matter. After all he was a vampire. He was indestructible. But how much more power would he get by drinking the blood of this boy? That would be interesting to find out indeed.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered from her spot on the ground not knowing what to do. Naruto too stood on the opposite side not moving, waiting for someone else to make the first move.

"I can do whatever I want!" Raidon said trying to punch Sasuke. Sasuke caught the punch with one of his hands while the other punched Raidon in the face causing him to fly back.

"You can?" Sasuke questioned Raidon's last remark while smirking. Without a second's more hesitation Sasuke attacked Raidon with a full out punch that Raidon barely had time to dodge. The two fought with intensity that Sakura and Naruto had never seen before. It was as if Sasuke had become another person that neither of them new…and neither was going to try to stop it.

Naruto ran over to where Sakura was and grabbed her while saying "come on!"

"Naruto! We can't leave Sasuke!" Sakura countered fighting back against Naruto.

"Don't worry! He'll be ok…but if we stay here you'll get killed!" Naruto told her while moving them a little bit away from the fight.

"What do you mean that I'll get killed? What about you?" Sakura said giving Naruto a threatening look.

"I never said that I wouldn't but it just that…. well I don't want anything to happen to you!" Naruto said trying to fix what he had said "you're one of my best friends! You are like a sister to me Sakura I don't want to see you killed!"

"Naruto I am not leaving here without Sasuke!" Sakura told him before turning her attention back to the fight. Sasuke dodged a punch while attempting to hit Raidon, both missing. As they fought Sasuke pushed Raidon back so that he was against the window, the force making it crack even more then it had been. It was in an instant that the window could take no more and gave out causing Raison to fall out of it pulling Sasuke with him. "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed running over to where they fell.

The rain form the storm came through the open window soaking Sakura and Naruto. "Where are they Naruto? I don't see them?" Sakura cried.

"I don't know…I don't see them anywhere" Naruto answered quietly but still loud enough to be heard over the raging wind. Without warning a hand came up grabbing Naruto's ankle causing both him and Sakura to scream.

"Shut up idiot, it's me," Sasuke said looking up at them, the curse mark gone for the moment. "Now help me up…" Sasuke didn't have to finish as Sakura quickly bent down and started to help him up. The moment that he was on the ground Sasuke felt himself embraced by a crying Sakura, holding onto him like her life depended on it.

"I was so scared…I thought I lost you!" She cried tightening her hold on him.

"Shhh…it's ok, I'm here…don't worry Sakura" Sasuke said gently returning her embrace.

"Hey bastard, where is the psycho?" Naruto said looking down over the open window.

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and started to quickly walk away while saying "I don't know, but I do know that a fall like that won't kill him. Come on we have to go!" Naruto gave one last look then quickly ran to catch up with Sasuke.

&

They had done it; there was the front door in front of them only a couple yards away. Just a few more steps and they would be out of this horrible place. 5 feet away from the door and that was when they heard that laugh again. Team 7 froze in their tracks at the sound, none willing to move a muscle.

"Damn it…" Sasuke muttered to him self then to the voice he said "Don't you ever just stay dead?" The voice laughed at the comment enjoying the Uchiha's frustration.

"You can't kill the dead." Raidon said taking a step closer to them.

Sasuke turned to face him a little with eyes filled with hate. "You think I can't?" the two glared at each other both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Sakura's gaze moved from one to the other when she whispered two little words. "No more." Sasuke didn't move his gave to look at the frightened girl in his arms. He tired to reassure her that everything would be ok by tightening his grip a little but he could tell by her trembling that it wasn't doing any good.

Naruto watched the scene in front of him carefully as he slowly started to inch to the door, no one trying to stop him. The tension in the room was so think that you could cut it with a knife no one moving only waiting. Reaching the door Naruto was surprised to see that it opened easily but before he could take a step outside into the sunlight it happened. Raidon lunged forward at Sasuke intent on killing.

Sasuke pushed Sakura away from him, keeping her out of harms way, but he wasn't so lucky. Raidon's sharp nails cut him leaving a large gash on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke fell back in pain holding his injured arm with his good hand, and glaring at Raidon. Raidon's smirk of satisfaction aggravating every nerve in Sasuke's body, but Sasuke had to admit that he was outmatched. He couldn't defeat this guy. He couldn't think of anything left to do to try to kill him, and to make matters worse his good arm was now unusable.

Sasuke's gaze traveled over to Sakura who sat there a look of horror on her face starring at his wound. A single tear traveling down her face, not able to make a sound. She willed it to with all her might, but she couldn't get anything out. All she could do was stare in shock and horror at what was going on in front of her.

Sasuke knew that this was it, there was only one thing left that he could do to keep his promise to Sakura. And he knew that she would probably never forgive him if he did it but he had to try.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled looking at the blond. "Get her out, NOW!" The look on Sasuke's face told the fox boy everything that needed to be said. There was no need for arguing, after all there wasn't any way to change Sasuke's mind. But that didn't mean that he had to listen.

Raidon's gaze turned to the blond as Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm basically pulling her to the door. In an instant Raidon was charging at them with inhuman speed Naruto roughly through Sakura in the direction of the door, causing her to fall outside into the bright sunlight. Raidon made a quick slash at Naruto getting across the chest making him fall to the ground right in front of the door.

Sakura looked up from her new spot on the ground to see Raidon coming at her and Naruto. She quickly grabbed Naruto's shirt by the shoulders and pulled him halfway out into the light when Raidon grabbed the boy's leg stopping her. Naruto screamed in pain when Raidon's sharp nails dug into his skin, blood slowly trickling down onto the floor. Raidon started to pull Naruto back into the house, Sakura pulling back but failing greatly.

She tried to pull back with all her strength but she was starting to be pulled in as well. A black shadow with blood red eyes slowly appeared behind Raidon hitting him on the back of the head allowing the death grip on Naruto's leg to be loosened. Sakura quickly pulled Naruto out into the sunlight; Sasuke quickly following out while Raidon regained his bearings.

Anger emanated off of the vampire as her reached for them. The moment the sunlight touched his flesh it started to burn, disintegrating quickly as small chunks fell to the ground. He quickly pulled his hand back inside the dark house holding his hand in pain.

Team 7 stared at the man astonished. All it had taken was a little sunlight to stop him that was it. He couldn't come after them at all; he couldn't leave the safety of the dark house. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction that appeared on his face glaring at the vampire. Never taking his smug gaze off the vampire Sasuke went next to Naruto to check if his comrade was ok, Sakura already trying to mend the wounds on Naruto's chest and leg.

"You ok dope?" Sasuke asked receiving a 'what do you think' glare from Naruto.

"Emma…" Sakura nervously looked at Raidon over her shoulder not saying a word waiting for him to continue while Sasuke blocked Raidon's view of her. "Emma…why…Emma…" was all he said genuine sadness and grief in his eyes. Sakura said nothing as she continued to gaze at him a mixture of pity and fear on her face. "Emma…I will not loose you again…please not again…Emma…" his voice was but a whisper; Sakura couldn't bear to look at him anymore moving her gaze to the ground.

Sasuke never moved his gave from the delusional psychopath, his eyes still filled with hate. "Sakura, come on we have to get you and Naruto home now." Sasuke whispered into her ear. His voice smooth and gentle, trying to comfort her. Sakura's response was a little nod while Sasuke helped her up to her feet.

"Not again…Emma…NEVER AGAIN!" team seven turned around just in time to see the mad vampire jump out of the darkness at them. Sakura frozen to the spot in shock and fear while Sasuke blocked her with his body. Raidon fell on them forcing them to the ground skidding right by Naruto. Sasuke yelled in pain as Raidon's nails dug deep into his skin while Raidon roared in pain while the sun slowly started to burn his skin.

Raidon tried to get past the Uchiha to Sakura underneath them both, but Sasuke wouldn't let it happen. During the fighting the trio rolled down the steps of the mansion, Raidon's screaming drowning out any other sound that anyone might have heard. His flesh was being disintegrated as they fell, leaving parts here and there slowly disintegrating themselves. By the time that they reached the bottom of the steps more then half of it was gone and the rest was quickly on its way out. His movements were slow and desperate by down and Sasuke had no trouble kicking him off.

Raidon's eyes just gazed upon Sakura, unable to scream out in pain any longer. Sakura stared in pure horror as she watched the rest of him fall apart. His lips moving ever so slightly to form the words, "Emma…I love you." Sasuke held Sakura close to him shielding her eyes from seeing the rest of the vampire disappear.

A couple moments after Raidon was gone team seven noticed how the whole house started to fall apart, disintegrating on contact with the ground. It was as if the house were tearing itself apart after loosing its master. It was crazy but as team 7 watched they swore that they could hear screaming. If that was what they were hearing it was no more then a whisper but it was still there.

Sasuke quickly pulled himself and Sakura to their feet and grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt pulled them an away from the house. The house collapsing at their feet and into nothingness. In no more then five minutes everything that had been there the night before was completely gone. It was just a big open field by the edge of a cliff. The only thing giving any hint that anything had ever been there was the dead grass of the field.

No one moved a muscle; they just stared out onto the field. Each wondering the same thing: "What just happened?"

Naruto was the first one to say anything as he looked around at his teammates and their surroundings and started to laugh. Sakura and Sasuke just stared at the blond like he lost his mind when they heard yelling from the distance.

"Naruto? Sakura? Sasuke? Is that you?" team seven looked to see a couple ninja from Kohana heading their way leaded by Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei! Over here!" Sakura yelled over to their sensei. Sasuke let go of Sakura and moving a little to hold his injured arm while Naruto fell back in pain from the laughing and the scratches on his chest

"Where have you been!? It's been over a week since you three were supposed to be back in Kohana. By the way what are you all wearing?" Kakashi scolded at the three. No one moved, to stunned to even comprehend what he just said.

"We are over a week late?" Sasuke asked skeptically while the ninjas with Kakashi went over to him and Naruto to start to heal their wounds.

"But it has only been a night." Sakura stated completely confused.

"It's been over a week. You three better have a good explanation about what happened." Kakashi stated giving his best parental glare at his students, hoping that one would be smart enough to answer.

Once again Naruto started laughing, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Kakashi glared at the blond, "Try me."

"Ok here is what happened." Naruto took a deep breath then continued. "We were lost in the woods, it was raining I was hunger. We found this pretty weird house. They had food and we ate then they tried to kill us and this weird creepy guy wanted to get it on with Sakura and Sasuke got pissed. Then Sasuke tried to kill the guy but nothing worked and we went outside and the guy died and the house disappeared and you showed up…I think that's about it." Naruto finished a big smile on his face while two ninjas helped him stand up.

"Your right I don't believe you." Kakashi said still glaring.

"It's all true sensei! It really is!" Sakura said pointing out to the field. "That's where the mansion was!"

"Sakura there hasn't been anything there for over 100 years. The mansion that was there had burnt down." Kakashi explained as the all started to walk back to Kohana. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances all of them clearly freaked out. Sakura moved by Sasuke's good arm taking his hand in hers. "But there has been stories about this area. You know not even ANBU come out this way at night from the fear of the stories."

"Maybe there is some truth to them." Sakura stated.

"Might be. But we should get you all back to Kohana now." Kakashi said ending the conversation.

Sakura slowed her pace a little so that she and Sasuke were behind the others giving them a little privacy. "Sasuke kun, what do you think it was?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered keeping his gaze ahead. Sakura looked down at the ground in thought as they walked. Taking a last look behind her she could have sworn that for an instant she saw Raidon standing there waving goodbye to her, but when she looked again it was gone.

Sakura tightened her hold on Sasuke's hand pulling herself a little closer to him at the same time. Sasuke noticed this and gave her a little smile and a kiss on the forehead. No words needed to be said. They had each other and always would. Sasuke knew that once they got back to Kohana he was gonna ask her to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder as the walked completely content with how they were. She was finally with the man she loved and always would love.

The End

A/N: YAY! Finally done so, so, so sorry that it took so long to finish T.T I could not think of anyway to end the thing. Then when I did think of something it was total crap XP anyway this ending is still kinda sucky to me but hey it could be worse I just want to say thank you to everyone who stuck with me and put up with my laziness to finish thank you thank you all so so so ssssssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooo much

Oh and after rereading it I think I might try to make it into a manga…not sure, please tell me what you think


End file.
